Arreglo de un hermano desesperado
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: Se acabó la guerra de invierno, Ichigo no tiene poderes, pero lo están ayudando a recuperarlos, por lo tanto, envían al capitán Hitsugaya para que lo vigile, ¿pero cómo que acaban quedándose Karin y Toshiro atendiéndose mútuamente e Ichigo en la SS?
1. Quiero dormir

Bueno, aquí estoy con mi primer fic de Bleach, cuya historia y personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, pero que me ha dado por hacer algo así como una comedia parida. Aunque, tengo que avisar que esto es siguiendo el manga, des de que Ichigo perdió sus poderes y por tanto, Karin y Toushiro nunca se conocieron. Pues eso, espero que lo disfrutéis. :)

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado.**

**… dormir.**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre a mí? ¿por qué tendré tantas fans que hagan que el capitán Yamamoto siempre me envíe a mí en las misiones que envuelven a Ichigo Kurosaki? Estoy un poco harto, pero en fin, qué le voy a hacer, además, sienta bien pasearse por el mundo real de vez en cuando.

Esto de que Ichigo haya perdido sus poderes de shinigami… cansa bastante, porque ahora… ¿se supone que le tengo que proteger yo? Vale, sí, ¿qué más da?

Me dirijo a casa de Ichigo, y veo que vuelve… pero, parece que siente algo… ¿siente mi presencia?

-¿Eres un hollow?-grita

-¡Ichigo!-le saludo, a ver si reconoce mi voz.

-Esa voz… ¿eres Toushiro?-me vuelve a gritar con voz de esperanza.

-¿Qué te hace tan feliz?- le pregunto con una sonrisa macabra.

-Que al menos pueda oírte.- me responde con otra sonrisa.

No le digo nada. Pero… ¿cómo ha pasado?

-¿Sabes? Me encontré a unos tipos que querían devolverme los poderes de shinigami… y mira, parece que estén haciendo un buen trabajo…

-Ya veo… -le respondí algo confuso.

Kurosaki entró en su casa y me quedé por los alrededores. Pero noté una presencia. Me puse a perseguirla, no sabía bien qué era. De repente sentí otra presencia extraña de estas detrás mío y… por una extraña razón que no consigo entender, ya que soy capitán del décimo escuadrón del seiretei, me atravesó algo metálico y me dejó inconsciente.

Volvía del instituto con Yuzu, Jinta y Ururu, aunque notaba a Yuzu algo nerviosa. La cogí por el brazo y la alejé un poco de los otros dos.

-¿pasa algo, Yuzu? ¿Es que has visto algún fantasma? –le pregunté con voz seria, aunque, si no los veía, no se lo tomaría a pecho.

-¿Pero qué dices tú ahora de fantasmas? –me contestó poniéndose roja.

-¿Yuzu? ¿Pero qué te pasa?-estaba realmente sorprendida. Si no estaba rara por ver fantasmas… ¿por qué debía ser?

-Es que yo… Karin… verás… -dijo mirando al cielo, luego hacia delante, a mí un momento, y al suelo.

-¿Pero qué miras?- pregunté perdiendo la cabeza

-Estoy ejercitando los músculos de mi cuello y mis ojos.-respondió simplemente.

-Ah, eso está bien. ¿Y tal es tu preocupación por esos músculos que te pasas el día absorta? Además, ¿hacer eso trae fiebre?

-¿Pero qué dices, Karin?- dijo prácticamente gritando, de eso se giraron Jinta y Ururu, y se puso más roja.

-Espera… -le dije con cara pícara –no me digas que… -le dije haciendo una visión suspicaz en Jinta. Yuzu siguió mi mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y bajó la cabeza.- jajaja! Pero Yuzu, por favor, ¿se puede saber qué gusto tienes?

Eso la hizo enfadadar.

-¡Pues al menos tengo algo!-me gritó- ¿es que a ti nunca te ha pasado?

Miré hacia arriba un momento para pensar.

-Mmm… no, pero… aún así, nunca me enamoraría de alguien con el pelo rojo –le contesté divertida con la mirada medio cerrada y una gran sonrisa.

Yuzu se puso aún más roja y yo me reí de ella. Pasamos por el quiosco de Urahara, y cuando Jinta y Ururu se despidieron no pude evitar fijarme en la mirada de Yuzu.

En fin, ya iría más tarde a ver a Urahara, porque ahora no podía con Yuzu a que me diera aparatejos suyos.

Volviendo a casa noté un poco de reiatsu, pero era muy débil, así que pensé que sería el shinigami encargado en ese momento de Karakura.

Ichigo no estaba en casa. Se había vuelto a ir al sitio ese raro que nadie sabe dónde estaba. Pero últimamente lo notaba más animado, y notaba como crecía su reiatsu, y que se fijaba en los fantasmas que pasaban por su lado. Eso, de algún modo, me hacía feliz. Al menos, me aseguraba de que no se iba al lado oscuro, que sólo quería recuperar lo que había perdido.

Pero antes de cenar lo oí entrar alarmado, y antes de que me dejara verlo se dirigió corriendo a su habitación, se pasó ahí como media hora haciendo no se qué.

-Hola familia- nos saludó muy animado al bajar.

-Ichigo, si bajas tan tarde no te extrañe de que la cena esté fría.-le dijo Yuzu un poco molesta.

Dirigí una mirada furtiva a Yuzu. Se percató y gruñó.

-¡Para Karin!

-¿Pero qué he hecho ahora?-le grité riéndome.-¡estás más seria, Yuzu! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Isshin al vernos y no saber qué hacer decidió que era su momento de pelearse con Ichigo, y, pues nada. Cenamos en nuestro modo habitual. De la manera que lo habíamos hecho toda la vida. Veía a Ichigo tan contento, que, ¿qué le iba a decir?

Después de cenar subí las escaleras y escuché unos ruidos en la habitación de Ichigo. Piqué a la puerta y salió él.

-Eehh… Karin, ¿te importa dormir en la habitación de Yuzu?

-¿eh? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –no dijo nada y miró hacia abajo.- ¡Espera! ¿Qué me estás escondiendo?

Aparté a mi hermano de la puerta sin que él pudiera hacer nada y al entrar vi un cuerpo en su cama.

Era un shinigami, por lo que podía suponer por sus ropas. Estaba girado cara a la ventana. Sólo podía ver el número de su haori. Era de la décima división…

-Ichigo… ¿lo puedes ver?

-Pues claro. Si no, no lo habría subido aquí ni le habría vendado las heridas.-me contestó como si fuera tonta. Eso me enfureció.

-Oye, ¡idiota! ¡No me hables así! ¡Que des de hace poco no veías ni fantasmas!-le grité preparando mis puños.

-¡No grites, Karin! Porque… ¡1! Si te oye Yuzu, ¿qué? ¿eh? Y ¡2! ¿No ves que está durmiendo? –dijo señalando al shinigami.

Puse una cara fea y le dije con tono aburrido.

-Pues no entiendo por qué alojas en tu casa y te tomas tantos cuidados cuando es un viejo encarcarado…

-¿Viejo encarcarado?-preguntó riéndose.- ¡Pero si es el capitán más joven que hay en el seiretei!

-En ese caso, ¿cómo deben ser los otros?-pregunté con cara de pánico. (Recordad que Karin sólo ve una figura pequeña con el pelo blanco)

-Eeeh… Karin, es que prácticamente se podría decir que es un adolescente…

-¿Qué?-pregunté encendiéndome de la vergüenza.

Pero como no me lo podía creer de las palabras de mi hermano, porque en el fondo siempre podía estar metiéndome una trola, me acerqué a la cama de Ichigo, me subí y acerqué mi cabeza al shinigami de manera que pudiera verle el rostro.

Era verdad… era un chico… era joven y era… muy guapo…

Me alejé de allí y lo único que pude decirle a Ichigo fue:

-¿No es un poco bajo?

-Eso nunca se lo digas.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y le dije:

-Puedes llevarlo a mi habitación. Ya duermo yo con Yuzu.-y le sonreí.

-Gracias Karin. Habría sido un poco raro para mí tener que dormir con alguna de vosotras.

-Mira que llegas a ser estúpido, Ichi-nii! –le grité y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero él ya cargaba al shinigami y lo llevó a mi habitación.

-¿No te importa, no?-preguntó algo confuso por mi reacción.

-No,no, si te lo acabo de decir.-le sonreí.

Ichigo volvió a su habitación, y entonces caí en que mi pijama estaba bajo mi almohada. Mierda, porque ahora tenía a un shinigami durmiendo ahí.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Veía la silueta del shinigami. Tragué saliva y me acerqué a su cabeza… otra vez.

¡Operación cuidado summun de Karin! ¡Coger el pijama sin que el shinigami despierte! También podría matarlo, pero Ichigo me mataría… con lo contento que estaba de poder verlo… ¿será porque era gay? No, no, no. No podía ser. Había dado la vida prácticamente por salvar a Rukia y después a Orihime… pero eso tampoco quería decir que le gustara alguna de ellas, aunque con Rukia…

Espera Karin, ¿qué paranoias te estás montando? Déjalas y prepárate para la operación rescatar el pijama. Séeeh!

Le cogí la cabeza con la almohada y la acerqué a mí, para que con la otra pudiera coger el pijama que había debajo. Fue un éxito. Bajé mi brazo lentamente y lo retiré de ahí. Miré otra vez al shinigami durmiente.

-Mmm… no creo que sea la princesa adecuada.-dije con una media sonrisa.

Fui al baño para cambiarme, y entré en la habitación de Yuzu.

-Yuzu… ¿puedo dormir contigo?-le pregunté con ojos de cachorrita.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué te has creído, Karin? Después de reírte de mí…

-Vaa, así me cuentas más cosas de eso que sientes por… Jinta…

-Aagh, ¡Karin! ¡Pero qué tonterías dices!

-Bueno, vale, no diré nada. ¿Pero puedo dormir contigo? Es que tengo gemelitis aguditis –LOL ¿qué era eso? Lo primero que se me ocurría decir.

Yuzu me miró raro. Pero pareció que aceptó.

-De verdad que tienes unas cosas, Karin… -me dijo haciéndome hueco en su cama.

Esa noche dormí muy bien xD

Se acabó el capítulo. No tengo calculado lo que durarán los capítulos ni cuantos habrá, pero prácticamente ya la tengo acabada.

Por favor, enviádme reviews, quiero saber vuestra opinión, tanto buena o mala. Espero ir publicando seguidamente.

Hasta el próximo.

Mashetsu.


	2. Quiero volver

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**2. Quiero… volver.**

Por la mañana, lo mismo de siempre. Bajar a desayunar, ver cómo se peleaban esos dos… Aunque notaba cómo Ichigo me iba echando miradas raras.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ichi-nii? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-le grité.

-Vaya humor, Karin.-dijo con los ojos abiertos.

-Pues sí, ¡porque hoy estaba la mar de contenta hasta que he notado tus ojos en mí cada dos por tres!-le contesté dándole un golpe a la mesa

-Ah, no… si era por eso, cálmate, sólo quería saber si habías sobrevivido sin dormir en tu habitación…

-¡Pues claro que sí, hombre! –me levanté de golpe.-¿Por qué no podría dormir con Yuzu? ¿Es que acaso crees que es un pulpo? –me volví a sentar-Durmiendo es tan calmada como normalmente…

-La que es un pulpo eres tú, ¡Karin! –me gritó Yuzu.

Me quedé sorprendida y luego me reí. Pero pareció que le molestó.

-¿Sí? ¡Pues no te dejaré dormir más conmigo!-gritó enfadada.

Miré a Ichigo con cara de preocupación, él también me miraba, pero puso cara de que no me preocupara moviendo un poco la cabeza.

Después de desayunar, Isshin se fue a duchar, Yuzu e Ichigo se encerraron en sus cuartos… y yo… estaba en pijama…

-Mierda… y sigo teniendo un shinigami durmiendo en mi cuarto… pero me tengo que cambiar… tengo que ir al cole, vamos… ¿por qué hablo sola?-recité este monólogo delante de la puerta de mi habitación.

En fin, qué le iba a hacer, ¿estaba dormido, no? Entré con cuidado de que no hubiera demasiada luz. Me dirigí al armario para coger la ropa y luego miré al shinigami. No me fiaba mucho, así que dejé la ropa en la silla y me acerqué.

Lo miré atentamente a la cara para ver si seguía dormido. Eso parecía. Procedí a cambiarme. Pero cuando me quité la camisa del pijama oí un movimiento por detrás.

Era… el… ¿shiniigaamii?

Giré la cabeza, ya que estaba de espaldas, y lo vi sobarse la cabeza un poco. Aproveché para ponerme bien la camisa del instituto, y luego grité.

Se me quedó mirando.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-me dijo.

-¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Eres tú el que está durmiendo en mi cama!

-¿Y yo qué sabía que era tu cama? ¿Y cómo he llegado aquí?-dijo mirando alrededor desorbitado.

-¡Pervertiiidooo!

En ese momento entraron Yuzu e Ichigo.

-Karin, ¿qué pasa?-preguntaron al unísono.

Miré a Ichigo, que ponía cara de alucinado.

-Aah… es que, me acabo de acordar de una canción que escuché el otro día… que era metal… y…

-¿eh? ¿Y va diciendo pervertido?

-¡Exacto! Es algo así como: ¡Uaaaah! ¡Pervertiidoo! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Pervertido! ¡No me mirees! ¡Pervertiiidooo!- vaya improvisación más penosa.

Yuzu, Ichigo y el shinigami se quedaron a cuadros.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?-preguntó Yuzu confusa.

-Pues nada… que me estaba cambiando, y eso que, ya sabes, me vienen paranoias o algo, y me imaginaba a alguien en mi habitación, y ha sido entonces que me he acordado de la canción.-dije con voz de triunfo.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿De qué grupo es, Karin? ¡Quiero bajármela! –dijo Ichigo acercándose al shinigami.

-p-pues… ahora que lo dices… no me acuerdo –dije mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Uaaaaaah! –Gritó Yuzu de improviso.

-¡Pervertidoo! –le siguió Ichigo.

-¡No, hombre! ¡Que llegamos tarde! –dijo mirando el reloj.

Salimos corriendo Yuzu y yo, y mi hermano se quedó en la habitación.

Parecía que quería… decirle algo al shinigami…

_POV Toshiro._

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías?-me preguntó Kurosaki.

-¿Yo qué sabía? ¿Quién es ella?

-¡Es mi hermana! ¿Pero qué hacías mirándola, pervertido?

-¡Oye, pero no me llames pervertido!

Vale, ahora se ve que había pasado la noche en la habitación de la hermana de Kurosaki, es decir, de aquél al que yo tenía que proteger porque se suponía que no podía ver shinigamis, y él mismo me había recogido de la calle, que estaba herido… qué cosa más rara… y encima, ¿he dormido en la habitación de su hermana?

Pero… anda que ella, entra en la habitación, e instantáneamente me despierto por la luz del día, ¿qué quería? Pero lo peor es que luego siento su aliento en mi cara. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Y luego se queja de que la estuviera mirando mientras se cambiaba… ¡pero si me acababa de despertar!

En fin, supongo que tenía que pasar la mañana ahí porque me seguía doliendo la herida, y así se recuperaría.

Observé la habitación de su hermana. Era… no sé cómo describirla. Para una chica, ¿no tendría que tener más peluches? Estaba llena de pelotas y pósters de deportistas… y de… ¿instrumentos raros de Urahara?

Si era tan… masculina… ¿por qué le había importado que mirara? A ver, supongo que en el fondo, no es una niña y ya está un poco… eeh… espera, Toshiro. A ella tampoco le había provocado ningún paro cardíaco. Aunque la verdad, parecía más preocupada porque su hermana no notara nada de que le haya visto de esa manera… aunque… sólo he visto cómo se bajaba la camisa… ¬_¬U

Vaya, parece que me esté obsesionando con esta Incógnita Kurosaki… pero… es que no tengo nada mejor en qué pensar. No, espera, en quién me atacó… pero… no me apetece ahora mismo…

Me volví a dormir, ya, sin pensar en nada raro. Quería descansar.

Oí la puerta que se abría, y luego esa voz diciendo:

-Oh, es verdad.-y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

En fin, no me sorprendía que pudiera verme, ya que su hermano, obviamente, podía, pero no entendía qué hacía yo ahí. Abrió la puerta Ichigo y me giré.

-Ah, ¿ya estás despierto, Toushiro?

-Es… capitán Hitsugaya… para ti… -le respondí cansado.

-Anda, no me vengas con estas cuando he sido yo el que te ha rescatado de tu muerte…

-Es verdad… ayer mismo no podías verme… ¿cómo demonios…?

-Me ayudaron…

-Entonces… si ya has recuperado tus poderes no tengo nada más que hacer aquí… -dije incorporándome.

-¡No! Tienes que recuperarte, además… ¿cómo te hiciste eso?-me preguntó señalando la herida.

-Mmm… Pues no lo sé… supongo que me atacaron… ¡ah, sí! Por detrás… -contesté quedándome quieto.

-Claro, eso lo responde todo…

Me comencé a levantar para irme de ahí, porque total, me daba lo mismo reposar ahí que en la Sociedad de almas… y tampoco era que me apeteciera quitarle la habitación a una chica…

-Oye, Toshiro, espera… ya que estás aquí… ¿te importaría vigilar a mi hermana mientras voy a la Sociedad de almas para decirles esto y que me den otra vez lo de shinigami sustituto?

Le miré raro.

-¿Y por qué no voy yo y ya está? Ya te lo traeré… -le contesté con los ojos cerrados.

-Va… por favor… que quiero verlos… a todos los capitanes… y a Rukia… -puso una cara como de ensoñación rara, que para mi gusto era demasiado melosa… y, no quería volver a ver.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-le dije agitando los brazos.

-Perfecto, entonces… puedes quedarte en mi habitación… -dijo ilusionado. Le repondí con otra cara rara.-Vamos… estaré… una semana… más o menos…

-Oooorrghh… ¿y tengo que estar yo aquí haciendo de niñera de tu hermana?-le grité mosqueado.

-Bueno, de niñera que digamos… no… simplemente, que no se ponga a luchar contra hollows o cosas parecidas…-dijo rascándose la cara.

De golpe se abrió la puerta y apareció ella. Bueno, su hermana.

-¿Quién tiene que hacer de niñera de quién?

-Pues… verás Karin…- así que se llamaba Karin- será un acto recíproco. Primero tú de él, que está herido, y luego él de ti.

-¿QUÉE?- gritamos los dos.

-Por favooor, que estoy de bueno humor… ya veo shinigamiis…- empezó a cantar Ichigo.

-Pues no has dado con las personas más bienhumoradas (?) del mundo, precisamente…-comenté.

-¿A quién le llamas malhumorada, vejestorio?-me gritó ella.

- ¿Cómo que vejestorio? Es la prim…- nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez, y ella señalo mi cabeza, más bien, mi pelo.- sí… muy graciosa.

-Pero sigue siendo blanco… además… parece que hayas encogido… -comentó como lo más normal del mundo…- Por lo tanto… ¡ERES UN SHINIGAMI VIEJO CON VÓTOX!-me acusó.

Ichigo se sorprendió del comentario y se empezó a reír solo. Yo, me quedé aturdido. Nunca me habían dicho nada parecido. Y luego ella se empezó a reír.

-jaja, era broma… Ichi-nii ya me ha dicho que eres el capitán más joven… pero, es raro que tengas el pelo blanco… jaja-me miró mientras se aguantaba la barriga de la risa. Yo… no sabía qué decir.

-Bueno, parece que os llevaréis bien.-sentenció Ichigo.- os dejo, ¿eh? Toshiro, no tengas vergüenza en ocupar mi habitación…

-¿A dónde vas, Ichi-nii?-preguntó confusa Karin.

-Pues… a la sociedad de almas a ver a Rukia.

-Aaah… claro, a Rukia… -comentó ella, parecía que se acordaba de algo.- ¡Que vaya bien!

-Karin… vigila con los hollows, eh?

Karin le miró suspicaz.

-Tengo niñera para evitarlo- le comentó señalándome.

-En fin, abriré la puerta.- Dije.

Hice unos símbolos con las manos y poco después apareció una puerta japonesa de madera y papel. La puerta se abrió. Kurosaki entró y salió una mariposa negra. Se cerraron las puertas. Y la puerta desapareció en forma de círculo.

Karin se giró a mí.

-Bueno, tú tienes que descansar, ¿no?-me dijo aburrida. Pero al instante la tenía detrás empujándome hacia la habitación de Ichigo.- Fuera de mi habitación.

En mi nueva habitación lo pensé y le pregunté por casualidad.

-¿Vas a ver a Urahara?- ella asintió- ¿le puedes pedir un gigai?

Ella me miró interesada.

-Es por precaución, si no mi reiatsu es demasiado alto.

-Pero ahora es débil…-comentó despreocupada.

-Porque lo concentro en mi herida.

-Vale, ya le diré.- dicho esto, se marchó.

**Bien, fin del capítulo.**

Es de largo más o menos como el otro… umms, pero si publico cada día no me mataréis, ¿no? xDD

La verdad es que estoy muy agradecida con los reviews, no esperaba tantos en tan solo un día ^^

_Nelliel-kay_: Muchas gracias! Es que quería que fuera algo un poco diferente, aunque sea muy estúpido xD Pero creo que también le da su punto esto de Ichigo así.

_Blackpanther340_: ya ves… me lo cargo justo al principio xD Soy crueeel, jaja, además, lo dejo al cuidado de Karin, qué peligro… pero, naah, no le pasará nada ;)

_LuNaShinRa_: me ha encantado tu review! Aunque de momento no quiero convertir a Karin en shinigami porq hay muchos fics q ya lo hacen. X cierto, ¿ha mejorado la redacción? La verdad es que tampoco quiero que sea muy descriptivo porque es una comedia, pero si es porque no se entiende del todo, me gustaría q lo dijerais

_Yuuki yoshiro_: a mi también me encanta (si no no estaría escribiendo este fic) y no es que odie a Hinamori, xro es más mayor q él… y es demasiado aish, no sé como decirlo xDD

_Mariposa-Infernal_: pues, para tus respuestas: 1:se sabrá más adelante, aunque aviso que es muuuy idiota, y 2: suena raro, pero con este capi se aclara que está contento porque es como un rayo de esperanza para volver a ver a Rukia xD

Ya sé que aquí hay IchiRuki, si no os gusta, tampoco es que haya demasiado, pero es para sustentar la historia, si no, no había escusa de que Toshiro viviera en casa de los Kurosaki xD

Bueno, espero que os guste y que la sigáis leyendo. Y seguid enviándome reviews x3

Mashetsu


	3. Quiero un gigai

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**3. Quiero… un gigai.**

¡UAALA! He flipado con sus ojos… Azul turquesa… son preciosos… Ahora, lo que más me ha impactado ha sido esto de que Ichi-nii se vaya así porque sí y encima me diga que tengo que cuidar a ese shinigami cuyo nombre ya no me acuerdo…

En fin, quería un gigai, yo tenía que ir a la tienda, así que, no hay ningún problema, aunque no sé lo que pesan, pero bueno… ya iré mañana a jugar a fútbol. Hoy no me apetece.

-Hola.-saludo.

Veo a Jinta y no puedo evitar sonreír recordando a mi hermana, y al instante veo a Urahara.

-Andaa, ¡pero si es la Kurosakii! –con su cara de estúpido.-Lo siento, Karin, pero no tengo nada nuevo… viniste ayer… y, no tengo tanto tiempo…- bueno, qué se le va a hacer…

-Da igual… ¿está Yoruichi?

-Sí, sí, está por ahí, aunque ocupada. Lo siento… -puso cara de gato… y no le pegaba nada. Mierda, ¿para qué he venido…?

-No, no, da igual, total, tenía que venir igualmente… -Urahara me miró con ojos expectantes.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

-He venido a llevarme un gigai.

-AAAH!- hizo un grito ahogado.- ¡Quieres robarme, Kariiin!

-No, no. Me lo han encargado. –dije mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Quién? –preguntó intrigado.

-No lo sé.-respondí sinceramente.

-Pero, a ver… ¿era un shinigami?

-Sí, sí, si es un capitán.- le respondí haciendo gestos exagerados.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y no sabes quién es?- me preguntó extrañado pero emocionado.

-Bueno, sé que es del décimo escuadrón.- le dije con los ojos abiertos, como si estuviera sorprendida.

-¡AAAH! ¡Será el capitán Hitsugaya! –gritó contento, me pregunto el por qué.- ¿Es bajito y tiene el pelo blanco?

-¡Sí! ¡Exacto! –le grité señalándole contenta.

-¡Ah, pues ya tengo su gigai, que ya había venido más veces…

-¡Ah, sí? Qué fuerte… -dije abanicándome

Se fue a un armario y sacó un cuerpo. Sí, era el suyo, con ropa normal.

-Toma, anda.

-Sip! –Dije llevándome a la espalda.

-Por cierto, Karin…- me dijo con voz melosa, a lo que entrecerré los ojos. -¿Qué te parece?

-Pues me parece… eeh… -noté como la sangre subía a mi cabeza.- me parece un viejo con vótox!

-jajja, no, te decía el gigai. Que si está bien conseguido. –me preguntó.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar la cara del cuerpo artificial, y lo encontré con los ojos cerrados, como la primera vez que le vi, y sólo pude responder con un tímido sí.

Al llegar a casa, Isshin y Yuzu se quedaron mirándome raro con el cuerpo de Hitsugaya.

-Aah… es un amigo mío… que se ha desmayado, porque su familia se ha muerto, y lo he visto debajo de un puente y no tiene dinero… y me ha dado pena, y como Ichigo se ha ido, he decidido que podría quedarse aquí un tiempo… -les solté.

-Aah… está bien… -contestaron los dos. –A ver si descansa un poco y puede bajar a cenar…

-Sí, claro-respondí y corrí hacia arriba.

Entré en la habitación. Él estaba tumbado en la cama durmiendo, supongo, o haciéndose el dormido…

Dejé el cuerpo encima de la cama, e intenté despertarlo sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Mmnhn… -se quejó y abrió un poco los ojos… estaba tan cerca de él… y sus ojos me miraban. Se levantó un poco, vio el gigai y sonrió. Se metió dentro.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunté.

Me miró raro.

-¿Te estás haciendo la amable?

-Es que soy tu niñera.- le respondí poniendo cara coqueta.

No dijo nada y se levantó.

-Por cierto… shinigami, ¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunté.

Él se paró delante de la puerta y se giró un poco.

-Toushiro Hitsugaya.

-Muy bien, ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! –dije riéndome.

Al llegar abajo, Isshin puso una cara rara al verle, parecía como si le conociese, y Yuzu se quedó mirándolo y luego me miró a mí, y se rió. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni idea. Me quedé realmente parada ante su acto… extraño.

-¿Quién es, Karin? –me preguntó mi hermana.

-Pues es un viejo que ha caído en la maravilla del vótox.

Isshin y Yuzu me miraron como de costumbre cuando decía una de esas cosas, pero Toshiro me miró amenazante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué hubiera dicho que de pequeño te lavaban el pelo con lejía y por eso se te quedó así? Y de la costumbre, aunque tus padres hayan muerto y vivieras bajo un puente, quedaste así y por eso la gente no se te acerca…

-¿Pero qué dices, Karin? Mi pelo es así de nacimiento. –me respondió. A lo que no pude evitar reírme de él, cosa que pareció mosquearle.

-¿Pero quién eres? –volvió a preguntar Yuzu, un poco amenazante.

-Soy el capi… jejeje- dijo Toshiro disimulando, muy mal, por cierto- ejem, me llamo Toshiro Hitsugaya.

-Uaaah! Me gusta el nombre, es muy bonito, ¿verdad, Karin?- ¿a qué venía eso? A mi hermana le venían ataques raros de vez en cuando, ¿no? Pero no le respondí, puse mi cara de siempre, que quería decir un: me da igual -¿Y dónde se ha metido Ichi-nii? –volvió a preguntar.

-P-pues… Ichigo… tenía ganas de ver a Rukia, porque ya sabes, se fue a Hawaii, y decidió alquilar una góndola, aunque eso no nos lo había dicho, ¿tú te crees? Qué malo es, porque además, las góndolas son muy caras… dicen que en Venecia, un paseo por persona vale 25 euros, que no sé cuantos yenes deben ser aquí… bueno, pero que justo hoy se ha ido a Hawaii en góndola, así llegará mañana, o quizás dentro de unos años, y verá a Rukia. Alégrate por tu hermano, Yuzu. –les conté.

Toshiro parecía que se estaba atragantando con el arroz de las estupideces que decía, pero a Yuzu y a Isshin se les aparecía una nubecita en la cabeza con un Ichigo en una góndola cantando felizmente.

-Vaya… pues nos podría haber llevado… -dijo Yuzu.

-¿Traerá de vuelta a Rukia? –preguntó el cabra.

-Quién sabe. Quizá sí, quizá no.-respondí.

-Vaya, entonces depende de si Ichigo se pierde en el viaje, el tiempo que Toshiro esté aquí. Pobrecito, tendrá que volver bajo del puente… -dijo Yuzu con pena.

Él se atragantó otra vez y yo me reía.

-Bueno, no lo digo porque no quepa, quizás podría dormir en algún armario, o con Ichigo… pero no creo, porque seguramente… Ichi-nii se pondrá en plan .MOSCONES..PEQUEÑAS. –comentó con malícia.

-¿Me estás llamando moscón?

-¿Y tú qué, eh, Yuzu?-contraataqué, aunque, no sé por qué, eso ni me venía…

-¿Qué de qué? Yo no tengo moscones alrededor.

-No, pero quizás seas tú la moscona… ¿eh? –la miré suspicaz.

-¿Y de qué os conocéis? Porque no va a nuestro cole…-volvió a atacar Yuzu, mientras tanto, Isshin observaba.

-Ah… pues… -intenté improvisar otra vez- de cuando voy a jugar con mis amigos a futbol, él siempre está por ahí y se apunta, ¿verdad que sí, Toshiro?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí.- ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-¿Ah sí? Me gustaría ver uno de esos partidos… Toshiro… ¿dónde estudias?-preguntó otra vez la pesada de mi hermanita al shinigami.

-¿Yo? Yo no estudio. –respondió un poco enfadado.

-¿En serio? –dijo Isshin.-Pues ya que eres como nuestro hijo, ¿qué tal si te apuntamos a su instituto? –ofreció.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Llevo toda mi vida sin abrir un libro porque mi madre era más pobre que una rata. No tengo ni idea del nivel que deben tener… -dijo excusándose.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no quiero que holgazanees… -dijo Isshin otra vez con una mirada rara, a lo que parecía que Toshiro se hacía pequeñito. –ya hablaremos después.

-Me voy a mi habitación.- Les dije, y me fui.

**Ya acabóoo.**

**Pues nada, otro capítulo xD **

**Espero con toda mi alma que os guste y que os riáis mucho xD**

**Me alegra mucho saber que os gusta el IchiRuki, aunque, ya digo, que estando la parejita en el seiretei, no va a haber mucho... ya haré un fic especial e.e**

**Bueno, espero los reviews motivadores con ilusión y también los criticones LOL**

**¡Hasta pronto! ¡Mañana, o cuando sea! Bwahahaha!**

**Mashetsu**


	4. Quiero un baño

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**4. Quiero… un baño**

Al siguiente día, al volver a casa le dije al shinigami y a Yuzu de ir a jugar a fútbol en un rato, y me fui a cambiar, porque no me apetecía jugar con el uniforme…

No sé qué hice en el juego, quizás estaba absorta mirando lo bien que jugaba Toshiro, y eso que se suponía que no había jugado nunca, pero el caso es que me caí y me hice daño en la rodilla.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –me preguntó desde la portería con una cara de ensueño.

-No, no es nada.- le respondí, aunque me costaba caminar.

Abrió los ojos… yo también lo noté.

Un hollow. Era de los grandes, por lo visto.

-¡Corre! –me gritó. Pero el caso era que no podía correr… porque estaba herida.

Al oír el grito, Yuzu y los demás se fueron corriendo.

Y me caí al suelo. El hollow se acercaba a mí, cuando le vi meterse un caramelo en la boca, y salió del gigai. Me cargó a caballito. Y eso me dejó aturdida.

-Debiste decírmelo. Porque no contaba con esto…

-Bájame, déjame aquí.- le grité.- ¡Me estoy tragando tu pelo canoso!¿Que no te das cuenta? Eso por tenerlo tan largo… No puedo respirar, ¡suéltame! ¡suéltame! –le grité zarandeándolo.

-¿Quieres parar?

-¡No! ¡Que me sueltes! –le volví a gritar. En el fondo, no era por el pelo… si no, que me daba mucho corte estar tan cerca suyo.

Me tiró al suelo.

-Eso, me quedaré aquí quieta.

-De verdad que eres un incordio.

-¡Me da igual! Esperaré hasta que Ichigo vuelva –le reproché enfadada. Sí, me estaba haciendo enfadar.

Sacó un dragón de hielo de su zanpakutoh, que me impresionó, y luego regresó por sus pasos con una cara de molestia hacia mí.

-Ichigo no está. ¿Acaso pretendes esperar aquí una semana? –me dijo mientras me daba la mano.

Me levanté pero el dolor de la rodilla hizo que me cayera cerca de él. Pero me cogió por las axilas y me cargó como si fuera un koala, o algo así. Es decir, del lado contrario que la otra vez.

-Así no te quejarás por el pelo, ¿no? –me dijo aunque miraba hacia el hollow. Lo vi porque levanté la cabeza… pero estaba tan cerca de mí que me volví rápidamente y enterré mi cabeza en su hombro y me agarré fuerte a él.

-¿Podrás conmigo también?

-Claro- dijo con una risa –soy un capitán .-dijo.

Y poco después, noté el cielo, el viento, un frío muy grande, de hielo, y unos rugidos.

-Ale, ya está. –Me dijo dejándome en el suelo. Me miró y dijo:- voy a esconder el gigai y te llevo a casa.

-¿Y el gigai? –le pregunté.

-Luego vuelvo.

-¿Y por qué no me llevas en el gigai?-pregunté, aunque luego caí que era una pregunta un poco… rara.

-Porque iría muy lento. –me respondió como algo obvio.

Como todos se habían ido por el miedo, hasta Yuzu, no hubo problemas. Me cargó otra vez, y esta vez no pude negarme… aunque tuve que esperarle en la entrada de la clínica, porque si no, podría parecer que lo había abandonado, y tampoco era eso… Pero en diez segundos ya estaba de vuelta cargando a su gigai.

-¿Pero cómo que no has venido en el gigai? –le pregunté, porque quedaba raro ver dos cuerpos iguales uno cogiendo al otro.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, pesada- dijo metiéndose en el gigai. ¿Me había llamado pesada? –porque así tardo menos.

-¿Tardar menos para qué? –le pregunté bastante intrigada.

-Para no perderte de vista.- me respondió sin mucho interés, aunque me sorprendió bastante la revelación.

-Vaaaya, qué amable… aunque… ¿no sigo siendo yo tu niñera? –le pregunté divertida.

-Por lo visto, ya estoy bastante bien, ya que no me ha costado nada cargarme a ese hollow mientras te tenía cogida, así que, supongo que ya no.

-Joo, eso no es justo… -me quejé.

-¿Por qué? –me preguntó con un sonrisa, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido.

- P-p-por n-nada en especial –le respondí aturdida. Me estaba volviendo loca. Últimamente me iba mucho de la boca.

-… Tengo sed.- dijo simplemente.

Al entrar dentro, Toshiro se llenó tres o cuatro botellas de agua, y cuando vi que ya empezaba a beber, subí para ducharme. ¿De verdad podía beber tanta agua?

En la ducha, se estaba tan bien, que, aunque hubiera acabado de enjabonarme y aclararme me gustaba el agua calentita, y ahí estaba yo… cuando de pronto, se abrió la puerta.

Era Toshiro, con el pantalón ya desabrochado… y es que, beber tanta agua, trae sus consecuencias.

Pero caí en que estaba desnuda y él me estaba viendo, pero reaccioné rápido y me agaché al máximo, ya que estaba en la bañera. Lo que él vaciló un momento en la puerta, pero, no salió.

Me sorprendió mucho porque, realmente, había bebido mucho, y no podía aguantarse… pero era una situación muy comprometida… y lo peor… era que estaba… como ensimismada mirando como hacía sus necesidades… y él apartaba la mirada.

Levanté un brazo para coger la toalla que estaba en la percha al lado de la bañera para taparme, al menos… al ver que él acabó, pareció que se fue corriendo y le grité.

-¡Eh, Toshiro!- se paró, pero no se giró.- ¿Qué no te vas a lavar las manos?- de verdad, me estaba volviendo realmente estúpida. Pero hizo un retroceso, dirigiéndose al lavabo, sin levantar la mirada para nada, se lavó las manos, las secó y se fue sin decir nada. La verdad, es que esa situación, me hizo gracia.

Me hizo gracia pese a haberme dejado en esa situación tan comprometida, y tan vergonzosa… pero, si me ponía a recordar… estábamos en paces.

Salí del baño y fui a mi habitación para cambiarme, poco después golpearon a la puerta. Dije que pasara, creí que sería Yuzu, pero… era Toshiro.

Pasó sin decir nada, dejó unas ropas mías en la cama y se volvió a ir, cerrándome la puerta.

Creí que mis mejillas ardían, y también creí que las suyas lo habían hecho. Pero otra vez, me hizo gracia.

-¡Realmente sois muy buenos los dos jugando! –nos dijo Yuzu en la cena. Toshiro y yo nos miramos pero rápidamente desviamos la mirada. -¿eeh…? ¿os pasa algo? ¿Os habéis enfadado? Si sois muy buenos, no tenéis por qué poneros así… ¡Venga, haced las paces! –dijo cogiéndonos las manos para que las juntáramos.

-¡No, no! Yuzu, no es por eso –le dije apartándo mi mano.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es? Hace nada estabais como ayer… -dijo confundida.

-Es… por otra cosa… -comentó Toshiro en voz baja sin mirarme… a mí me molestó y fruncí el ceño.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué es esto?- dijo Isshin, ¿él?- Seguro que os habéis peleado por alguna chorrada…

-¡No es ninguna chorrada! –le gritó Toshiro, poniéndose rojo.

-Bueno… podría ser… pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia, considerarlo chorrada o no, trae el mismo resultado… -dije yo molesta.

-¡Pues no me gusta nada! No quiero ver malos tratos en esta casa, así que ya os estáis perdonando.-dijo Isshin.

Toshiro y yo abrimos los ojos como platos. ¿Perdonar? ¿El qué? ¿Y cómo?

-Venga, os dais un beso cada uno y solucionado. –dijo Isshin sin importancia.

-¿Q-q-q-qqquéee? –gritamos los dos muertos de la vergüenza.

-Por favor, no seáis críos.

-¡El único crío eres tú! ¿Dónde se han visto gente de 15 años perdonándose dándose besitos, eeh? –me quejé.

-Karin, haz lo que te digo si no quieres que me enfade. –dijo serio.

Me volteé a Toshiro y le dije:

-Lo siento… -y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Naah, no es culpa tuya, si no has hecho nada… -dijo él devolviéndomelo. Ese acto me sorprendió mucho, de parte de los dos, precisamente… porque, aunque no le conociera mucho… notaba que se parecía a mí… en cierto sentido.

Isshin y Yuzu pusieron cara de emocionados, a lo que nosotros les respondimos con cara de mala leche… ¬¬

-En fin… -empecé a decir levantándome.- me voy a dormir…

Estaba en mi habitación sentada en mi cama cuando entró Toshiro.

-Eeehmm… ¿puedo pasar? –dijo.

-Eehmm… sí –le respondí.

-Oye… lo de antes… lo siento mucho, no debí haber entrado y de hecho, debí haber salido corriendo… pero… -se calló poniéndose rojo.

-Vale, da igual, olvídalo, no tiene importancia… en el fondo… estamos a empates… -le dije poniéndome roja, a lo que nos reímos los dos.

-Sí, bueno, será mejor olvidar este accidente…

-Ya lo tengo olvidado, no te preocupes… -respondí.

-Está bien… -dijo levantándose. -… no sueñes con hollows… -y salió de la puerta.

Aunque un pensamiento se cruzó por mi cabeza: No, si en hollows no soñaré, soñaré contigo.

Y así pasó, por suerte o por desgracia mía. Había momentos que no podía olvidar… como la calidez de su cuerpo cuando me cogía…

**Fiiinn!**

**Diooos, me habréis matado con este capítuloo, creo que me he pasado con lo de avergonzar al otro. Espero q se haya entendido bien. La verdad, no quería explicarlo detalladamente... o/o**

**Buenops... supongo que a estas horas ya os dais cuenta de que se me ha ido mucho la olla con este fic... :3**

**Tampoco es muy importante de lo que hablan Isshin y Toshiro, pero Isshin sabe que Toshiro es shinigami.**

**Ya digo, Ichigo no le rompe la cara a Toshiro porque, está Yuzu por ahí, y porque está pensando en Rukia con cara de pez... **

**Eeeh... LuNaShinRa... no habrá queso... sorry xD el de japón no es de buena calidad ò.ó sangre... bueno, saldrá un poco, más adelante, aunque si eso ya me inventaré uno específico... la verdad es q me gusta mucho el gore ò.ó yyyy... me estoy pensando esto de convertir a Karin... ummms... xD**

**Bueeeno, pues muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, queridos lectores, y por los que leéis. Aunque yo, como buena persona, aunque haya lectores que no tengan cuenta me podeis comentar igualmente... que los deseo con muuucha ilusión. =)**

**Pueeees, hasta prontooo ^^**

**Mashetsu.**


	5. Quiero conocerte

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**5. Quiero… conocerte.**

**Karin POV**

Me preguntaba el qué debía hacer Toshiro mientras yo estaba en la escuela, pero en el fondo, aproveché el desconocimiento. Al salir, fui con Jinta, Ururu… y Yuzu al quiosco de Urahara.

-Oye Karin… ¿por qué estábais tan raros el otro día tú y el pelo-blanco? –me preguntó Yuzu.

-Oye, Yuzu… ¿por qué no te preocupas en cómo evoluciona tu relación con el pelo-rojo? –le respondí con otra pregunta evadiéndola, qué arte que tengo.

Aunque Yuzu me miró feo, se adelantó unos pasos dejándome marginada, y fue con Jinta y Ururu. Pero me daba un poco igual, porque así podía desviarme y ver a Urahara por la puerta de atrás.

Pero en mi trayecto, cuando me faltaban poco metros para llegar, unos brazos me rodearon, que salieron de la nada.

-No, no, tú no vas a ninguna parte.- pero esa voz era demasiado evidente de quién era.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué me pase el día aquí, en esta calle y no me mueva? –le pregunté.

-Tampoco. Irás a donde te lleve.

-¿A dónde me lleveeees….? –pregunté sorprendida mientras me cogía en brazos.- ¡Oye! ¡Sueltame! ¡Que me sueltes, Toshiro! –menos mal que iba en el gigai, si no, no sé qué hubiera parecido.

-Sabes que no dejaré que vayas con Urahara para que te dé más chismes raros para cargarte a hollows.

-P-Pero, ¡Déjame iiiiir! –le grité tirándole del pelo. A lo que se quejó y me soltó.

Pero me caí al suelo de culo.

-Aauch…

-¿Es que a quién se le ocurre? Serás tonta…

Al oírlo, se me activó una alarma autoreflejante, o algo así, que me hizo darle una patada en toda la cara.

-Puaaj… sabe a suelo…

-¿Es que a quién se le ocurre? ¡ESTÚPIDO! –me quejé.

-Oye… que soy capitán del Gotei 13…

- Sí, pero sólo del 10… y, además, ahora está en un gigai…

-¿Y qué que sea del 10? Soy el más joven… y en tiempo récord… -me informó como… ¿chuleándose?

-Sí, lo que digas… pero para insultarme, deberías estar en el 1 –le dije riéndome.

Él me miró raro, aunque no parecía enfadado, más bien, parecía que se aguantaba la risa.

-Oye… ¿cómo es la Sociedad de almas? –le pregunté curiosa.

-Pues… como una ciudad japonesa antigua… supongo…

-¿Y tienes casa propia?

-Pues claro… -respondió como si fuera obvio.- y es grande… recuerda que soy un capitán.-me regañó. ¿debía decírmelo constantemente?

-¿Y vives solo?

-No, si te parece, tengo a toda mi división ahí dentro…

-¿Y no te aburres?

-No tengo tiempo para aburrirme…

-¿Y los otros capitanes… también viven solos?

-Bueno… Kuchiki… con su hermana… pero antes con su mujer… -recordó.

-¿Mujer? –pregunté sorprendida. ¿Los shinigami podían casarse?

-Sí… era una chica del Rukongai… la hermana de Rukia…

-¿Y por qué no te casas? –le pregunté divertida.

-No tengo tiempo para eso.-me respondió serio.

-Vaya… pues si tienes que pasarte una eternidad solito… ¿Y no tienes ninguna… fichada?

-¿Q-Q-q-quée? –gritó rojo, a lo que le puse ojos de que delatara. –No, no, no… a nadie… nunca… habría pensado nada de nadie… de allí…-comentó casi imperceptiblemente, pero mi agudo oído lo captó, muahahaha.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero algo parecido! ¿Tenías una amiga, verdad?

-¿Qué? Sí, pero… es amiga… la quiero mucho… pero… ella… es mayor que yo.-menudo chasco.

-Aagh, eres un caso, ¿eh?

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó confuso.

-Ah, nada, era por si no te echaban de menos allí arriba… -dije mirando al cielo.

-¡Ah, claro! Ya entiendo, lo que querías era que me fuera para que hicieras lo que te diera la gana… -dijo con una risa macabra.

¡Ups! Me había pillado. Me reí un poco hundiendo la cara en las rodillas.

Pero me cogió otra vez.

-Pues por alguna desgracia tuya, no se te hará tan fácil despegarte de mí… -dijo riendo, aunque luego la paró- hasta que venga Ichigo, claro…

-Bueno, creo que tardará bastante… -le dije animándolo, espera, ¿quería quedarse aquí? –jeje, pero no dejaré que me eches de menos.

Al levantar la cara vi que ponía un poco cara de… ¿tristeza? En fin, esta vez me iba a callar, porque si no, la cagaría…

-Karin… -me susurró aplastándome la cabeza contra su cuello. –como te pase algo, te juro que no te espero en la Sociedad de almas…

-¿Qué?¿Me ibas a esperar, acaso?

-No hagas bromas… no te muevas.

No entendía lo que estaba haciendo, era como si, envolviéndome, ¿iba a persuadirles de que yo no estaba ahí…?

**POV Toshiro.**

Flashback

El tercer día después de que llegué… me pasé la mañana en un árbol des de dónde puedo ver a Karin en la escuela… lo bueno, es que parece que no se dé cuenta de que la vigilo. No es que no me fíe de ella, pero seguramente, si apareciera un hollow ella querría luchar contra él, y no tengo ganas de jugarme la piel contra su hermano… no es que me de miedo, porque yo soy un capitán y puedo congelarlo y repartir cubitos de Kurosaki, pero bastante parte del seiretei me odiaría por eso… y supongo, que Karin también… no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia que me hubiera cargado a su hermano.

De vuelta, otra vez, las hermanas iban con los chicos de Urahara… notaba que Yuzu se alejaba de su hermana, no entendía el motivo… y otra vez parecía que Karin quería irse… por el otro camino.

¿Qué nunca aprendía?

-¡KAAAARIIIINN! –le grité por detrás.

Ella saltó con un escalofrío del susto.

-Aah… Toshiro… yo… no iba a ver a Urahara… qué va, sólo… iba a comprar manzanas…

-Sí, ya, claro… ¿Pero qué rollo os lleváis Urahara y tú? –pregunté sin ningún mal pensamiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Y a ti qué más te da? Déjame, yo me junto con quien quiero… aunque sea más viejo que yo…

-Vaya, Karin, eso no me lo habías dicho… -le contesté deprimido.- así que era por eso… que ibas cada día…

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no, no… ¡Pero no te lo tomes así! ¡Que era broma! –me animó dándome golpes en la espalda… en el fondo, ya lo sabía, pero, eso de darle pena había funcionado para que lo confesara…

-Ah, entonces no tienes otro motivo aparte del hollowificado, que te una a Urahara –le dije.

-¡AAah! ¡Qué malo eres! –dijo después de darse cuenta. Y empezó a darme ostias. –Oye, ¿qué tal si jugamos otra vez a fútbol?

-¿Ya estás bien de la rodilla? –le pregunté acordándome, y entonces bajé la mirada.

Llevaba el uniforme… tenía unas piernas bonitas… y la herida estaba prácticamente curada.

-Sí, sólo me queda la costra –dijo sonriente.

Mientras volvíamos a casa noté una presencia extraña… no, espera, era extraña, pero no para mí, eran los desgraciados que me habían herido.

¿Por qué estaban ahí? En fin, tenía que ir a por el gigai, y rápido, porque podían verme…

-¡Corre, Karin!-le grité.

-Si tú no vienes conmigo, no. No puedo dejar que te ocupes tal y como estás de lo que sea…

Pues si eso quería…

Cogí su brazo y me la llevé corriendo hasta llegar a la casa y entrar rápidamente en el gigai.

-¿A qué venían tantas prisas? –me preguntó Karin cansada.

-Nada, será mejor que te vayas a cambiar, ¿o quieres jugar así? –le pregunté señalando su uniforme.

Ella se miró y no sé qué pasó por su mente, que se puso roja, y se encerró en la habitación.

Estaba en la de Ichigo, y noté otra vez la presencia. Miré por la ventana y vi a una chica rara vestida de pescatera y a un tío con un cuchillo carnicero… ¿se puede saber quiénes eran estos? Y lo más raro, era que estaban encima del tejado de la casa de al lado y miraban hacia… ¿aquí?

Corrí las cortinas… necesitaba intimidad. No me gusta que me observen una pescatera y un carnicero… además, con esas caras de enfado… pero entonces caí en que eso no era muy normal… y como que no estaban ahí porque les apeteciera.

Sin pensarlo más, entré en la habitación de Karin, que prácticamente ya se había cambiado, bueno, como la primera vez que la vi, supongo…

-¡Toshiro! ¡Podías esperar un poco! ¿No te parece? –dijo enfadada.

-No… es que hay algo que me preocupa…- dije acercándome a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Conoces a algún carnicero y a alguna pescatera que os tenga manía? –le pregunté sin pensarlo.

-Eeeh… no, que yo sepa… -contestó confundida.

-Entonces, será que no son ni un carnicero ni una pescatera… -¡gran deducción!-pero sus caras no me suenan… así que no deben ser shinigamis… ¿serán los que querían devolver los poderes a Ichigo? Pero a mí me hirieron…

Miré a Karin.

-No los entiendo…- Karin puso una cara de decepción rara –pero creo que van a por ti. –le dije. Sí, de verdad eso pensaba.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, puse su cabeza en mi cuello.

-¿P-Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero no te muevas… no quiero que te detecten.

-¡Dejame ir! Si es por esos, lucho y ya está.

-Karin… si te pasa algo… te juro que no te espero en la sociedad de almas.

-Como si me fueras a esperar –o algo así me dijo.

-Karin, no hagas broma. No te muevas- le dije. Sentía su aliento entrecortado en mi cuello… y, me pareció una sensación rara. –será mejor que tampoco hables.-le dije, porque… me haría cosquillas… ¬¬

Al cabo de un rato, que no fue corto, noté que se íban. Por fin dejé ir a Karin, que ya estaba cansado… pero era… ¿por su seguridad?

-Oye, ¿estás seguro de que había algo fuera? –me preguntó colorada.

-Claro, yo mismo los he visto… oye Karin… ¿no podías respirar?-le pregunté preocupado.

-Eh… no mucho… ¿Pero ahora te preocupas? ¡Si me hubiera ahogado qué? –me reprochó.

-Ah, no, es que no te veía la cara…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi cara? –dijo furiosa tocándosela.

-Que, está roja… -le dije sin emoción alguna.

Pero pareció que le afectó, porque se puso aún más roja. ¿Cómo la podía entender? Pero estaba tan mona… anda, que, ¿en qué tonterías pienso…?

-Aagh… dudo que fuera por eso…-dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Seguro? –le pregunté acercándome, no muy convencido.- entonces, puede que sea fiebre… -y llevé mi mano a su frente.

Pero ella puso una cara de susto impresionante, no sé por qué, quizás tenía miedo a las manos, o quizás tenía algo oculto en su frente… o en su pelo… por eso llevaba siempre coleta…

Bueno, el caso era que no tenía fiebre.

-Qué raro… -la miré a los ojos… estaba como… indefensa- tú no eres de las personas que se ponen rojas a menudo…

-aah… -me respondió aturdida… y se levantó quitándome del medio.- ¿No íbamos a jugar a fútbol? –preguntó contenta cogiendo un balón.

-Sólo si estás bien…

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Yo siempre estoy sanísima! –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Está bien…

-¿Acaso no quieres jugar? –me dijo con pucheritos y con la cara muy cerca de la mía. ¿Cómo se había acercado tan deprisa?

-Eeh, eh… c-claro… s-si no e-era por eso… -dije tartamudeando… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Tenerla tan cerca… ¿Pero qué demonios? La conocía de hace tres días… pero había algo… que…

-¡KAAARIIIN! –gritó un hombre abriendo la puerta de golpe y sobresaltándonos.

-¿Qué quieres, cabraa? –le gritó enfadada ella.

-Ah… no, nada, nada… -dijo mirándome y cerrando la puerta.

Si es que… esto de que fuera antiguo shinigami tenía sus cosas… aunque había una cosa que me dijo que no la entendí…

Flashback

-Oye Toshiro –dijo Isshin cuando Karin y Yuzu se habían a sus cuartos.

-¿Cómo que has venido al mundo humano? ¿Y dónde está Ichigo?

-Pues había venido para vigilar a Ichigo, pero ha recuperado sus poderes y ha decidido ir a la Sociedad de almas… yo me iba a ir, pero me encargó que vigilara de Karin no sé muy bien por qué…

-Sí… no la pierdas de vista.

-¿Tan… tremenda es?

-Je, sí. Toda una revolucionaria. Cuídamela bien. Da tu vida por ella. –me dijo seriamente.

-Claro, se lo he prometido a Ichigo.

-No lo digo por eso… entenderás… que no es bueno que le pase nada… sobre todo a ella, ya entenderás por qué.- dijo misteriosamente.

Vale, vale, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Se volvía demonia o algo?

Fin flashback

-Por cierto, Karin…

-¿Eh? –soltó desviando la mirada de la puerta.

-Tú… alguna vez… te has convertido en algo?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó estupefacta.

-Que si te transformas en algún bicho raro…

-¿Pero qué dices, imbécil?- me gritó. Isshin cerró la puerta al irse, porque supongo que no quería escuchar los gritos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle imbécil a un capitán? –le reproché furioso.

-Jajaja. Es que no me das miedo –dijo riéndose.

-Y encima yo no puedo insultarte hasta que sea el primer capitán, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Eso no es justo.

-¿Por qué no? Estás muerto, y yo viva. No puedes ir insultando a los vivos porque sí. –me espetó.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación mofarse de los muertos? –le gruñí y le agarré las muñecas, se sentó en su cama.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea divertido… además, es como si estuvieses vivo!

-Quizás… hay bastantes shinigamis que viven como humanos en gigais… -le contesté. Y me aparté de ella, porque ya me había cansado de esa posición.

-¡Anda, vámonos ya! –dijo olvidándolo todo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno, este es más largo ¬¬ **

**Seguramente, las personalidades de los personajes no séan tan fieles a como deberían. Lo siento mucho ó.ò pero no lo hago con esa intención.**

**Bueeeno, esta vez me han llegado muuuy pocos reviews... y estoy depre... así que... estaría bien que me enviárais, ok? Al menos, para decirme que no os gusta el fic y que deje de publicar... snif..**

**Pueeerds nada, hasta la próxima! ^O^**

**Mashetsu.**


	6. Quiero ¡ese mando!

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**6. Quiero… ¡ese mando!**

**POV Karin.**

Estábamos ya en el campo de fútbol y también habían llegado mis amigos… era un poco raro eso de ser la única chica del equipo… pero, me daba igual.

Dividimos el equipo en dos, ya que eramos seis, tres contra tres… pero me tocaba contra el shinigami… eso era difícil. Demasiados años de experiencia.

-¿Hacemos algún reto? –dijo uno del otro equipo.

-¡Sí, sí! –contestaron los otros… excepto Toshiro y yo, que nos daba igual.

-¡Vale, pues… quien marque más goles besará a Karin! –dijo un iluminado.

-¿Qqquuéé? –grité. -¿Y si gano yo qué, eh?

-Simplemente, te librarás.-me contestó.

-¡Oye, eso no es justo! Además, ¿Por qué querríais besarme? –pregunté con cara estupefacta.

-Porque te queremos, Kariiin –dijeron mis cuatro 'amigos' poniendo cara de pez.

-¿Sí? Pues si gano yo… os daré un puñetazo a cada uno de vosotros.- dije enseñando los puños. Total, los conocía y… no me iban a ganar.

-A mí no me metas… -dijo Toshiro con indiferencia, y puse los ojos en blanco.

El caso… es que… el partido lo ganó el otro equipo… y el que metió más goles fue …Toshiro.

-Pero, a ver… ¿A qué viene esto, chupón? –le grité al acabar el partido.- ¡Te haces la mosquita muerta y luego mira lo que haces!

-No me apetecía ver sangre derramada.-me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Se refería a que estaba seguro de que ganaría yo, y por tanto, les clavaría los puños en sus caras.

-Aghh, da igual .-le dije cabreada, pero sacándole importancia… al menos, no tenía que besar a ninguno de esos… feos… xD

-¡Eh, eh, Karin! –me gritó uno de ellos. Me giré. –La apuesta no se ha cumplido. -Toshiro y yo nos miramos un momento con los ojos abiertos como naranjas.

-Nah, olvídalo. No va conmigo.- volvió a decir indiferente mientras yo me iba alejando. Pero me agarraron de la muñeca.

-Ah, no. De aquí no se va nadie hasta que no se haya cumplido.

Por lo visto, también agarraron a Toshiro, y los dos forcejeábamos en contra de sus voluntades… malditos bastardos. El caso es que no sé qué hice, de equilibración de pesos en las piernas que me salió mal y me caí al suelo.

Los chicos se pararon y Toshiro se acercó a mí dándome la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-le veía a contraluz… pero todavía podía ver su ceño fruncido… si seguía así le aparecerían arrugas pronto.

-S…sí- le contesté agarrándome a su brazo, pero cuando me estaba levantando, algún gracioso empujó a Toshiro, que perdió el equilibrio, aunque no sé cómo lo hizo para agarrarme antes de que cayera… pero…fue demasiado repentino y no se pudo evitar que sus labios tocaran los míos. Fue un momento, quizás menos de un segundo, pero lo sentí tan claramente… Él había caído encima de mí, pero se apartó al instante. Teníamos los ojos desorbitados…él estaba muy rojo… supongo que yo también… me ardían las mejillas… pero a eso no se podía llamarle beso, sólo había sido un roce. Pero me daba igual, era como si me hubiera besado…

¿Eso era bueno? ¿Debería estar enfadada? No entendía muy bien lo que corría por mi cabeza, y tampoco tenía seguro lo que debía pensar.

_Él es un shinigami… está muerto._

-¡Bien! ¡Ya está! ¿Veis? No era tan difícil –rieron los que estaban por ahí. Luego se le acercaron a Toshiro y le susurraron algo entre risas… y él aún se puso más rojo. No entendía nada. Y yo seguía ahí en el suelo.

-K-Karin… -me dijo un poco nervioso acercándose a mí para darme la mano. –L-lo si-siento... –dijo avergonzado… pero no sabía si era exactamente por la situación o por su orgullo.

Le cogí la mano y levanté de una vez del suelo.

-N-no pasa n-nada.- quería que me saliera natural, pero, por algún motivo, yo también estaba nerviosa y no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza.- a-al f-fin yy aal ca-bo… -¡Karin! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Pareces tonta hablando así -…n-no ha sido nada… -le dije levantando la mirada… ese chico era muy bajo… pero… me superaba por unos centímetros… yo todavía era más baja…

Pero al ver sus ojos me volvió a recorrer algo por dentro, un escalofrío que me volvió a subir la sangre a la cabeza. Anda que, ahora Karin, como te desmayes, es para pegarte.

Pero estaba mareada y di tumbos.

-Karin, ¿estás bien? –me dijo cogiéndome de los hombros.

-S-sí… -le dije levantando la mirada. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso otra vez? Otra vez vi sus ojos… y sus labios… y otra vez esa sensación estúpida. -¡Uaaah!- le grité cerrando los ojos y empujándola –a-aléjate de mí… -le dije mientras volvía a abrir los ojos… vi un segundo su cara de confusión e inmediatamente me fui corriendo hacia la tienda de Urahara. Mi corazón… latía muy fuerte… quizás debía aflojar el paso… espera, ¿seguro que era eso?

**Toshiro POV**

-Aléjate de mí –me dijo. ¿Pero cómo podía decirme eso? Sabía bien que yo debía estar con ella… a ver, el accidente ese… es normal que la altere… a mí también me ha sorprendido… jamás pensé que fuera así el tacto de sus labios… era muy suave… menos mal que los chicos han jugado mal por mí… ¡espera! ¿qué demonios digo? Les estoy dando la razón. Dijeron que lo habían hecho para darme una oportunidad… pero ¿de qué? No entendía nada… no tenía ningún sentido… pero…algo dentro de mí surgió. Una sensación extraña… una especie de vacío en el estómago… pero había comido hace poco… no. No tenía nada que ver con la comida… Tenía que ver con Karin. Era una sensación que me decía que no la podía dejar desprotegida… que tenía que estar con ella todo el rato… pero no lo entendía. Y esa sensación al tocar sus labios… no sabría cómo definirla.

Pero basta de estar pensando aquí como un estúpido. Tengo que ir a buscarla.

¿Estará en su casa? No... se ha ido hacia el otro lado… Supongo que… ¡mierda! Al quiosco de Urahara.

Al llegar ahí dentro veo al niño ese raro con Yuzu, ¿qué estarían haciendo? Luego estaba la niña rara con el hombretón aquél raro también mirando armas por lo que se veía… y en una sala aparte estaban Karin, Urahara y Yoruichi.

-Ehem… -dije en la puerta. Los presentes se giraron.

-¡Anda! ¡Hola, capitáaan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – me gritó Urahara . -¡Pasa, pasa! Me dijo haciéndome sitio al lado de Karin. Aunque ella se había girado. Yoruichi me miraba simpática… de verdad que no entendía nada.

Fruncí el ceño más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo él.

-Pues… -dije improvisando, aunque era mejor decirlo ahora.- venía para ir a la Sociedad de Almas para informar de unos tipos sospechosos que parece que van detrás de Kurosaki…

Karin abrió los ojos pero siguió sin mirarme.

-Ah… está bien… Pero… ¿Karin no es tu protegida? ¿Te la llevas a la Sociedad de Almas? –ofreció Yoruichi emocionada.

-¡No! No puedo hacer eso. Ella es humana… no puede pasar al Seiretei… -les contesté.

-En realidad sí que puede… -dijo Urahara con una vocecilla rara con su abanico.

-He dicho que no, y es que no.

-¿Sí? Pues entonces, si vuelves y estoy luchando contra un hollow no lo sientas. Será culpa tuya. –dijo Karin enfadada.

-¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa? –le contesté.

-Nadaa… ¿qué quieres que me pase? –dijo con los ojos cerrados.- Yoruichi… ¿me entrenarás?

-Bueno… es que yo… -dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Aagh… está bien. –dijo levantándose.

Pero… no la podía dejar marchar. Tenía que estar en un lugar seguro. O conmigo, o con Urahara.

-Kido 38 –enuncié. (ahora mismo no sé qué kido es ^^U) y unas flechas de luz la atraparon. –no te moverás de aquí, Karin.

-¿Ahora me llamas Karin? –me reprochó confusa y enfadada.

-Da igual, yo me voy.-me giré a Urahara. –que no se mueva.-le dije amenazante.

-¡A la orden, capitán!

Me acerqué a Karin, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-Karin… -dije preocupado arrodillándome frente a ella.- olvida lo que pasó antes… por favor… no… no era mi intención… -dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya lo sé, idiota –dijo todavía con tono enfadado… pero juraría que tenía las mejillas coloradas.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya… no sé por qué… y le dije en susurros:

-Te sacaré el kido cuando vuelva. Volveré enseguida. No. Hagas. Nada. ¿Entendido? –continué serio.

-que sí, pesado… -dijo con una sonrisa amenazante.

Le sonreí de vuelta…

Dejé en el suelo el gigai.

Y me marché por la puerta que yo mismo había llamado.

Era extraño… prácticamente sólo sonreía con Hinamori y a veces con Matsumoto… y en cambio… a ella la conocía de hace muy poco…

**Karin POV**

Le vi irse por la puerta… una mariposa negra salió de allí. Justo como cuando se fue Ichigo.

Estas cosas realmente eran molestas. Espero que vuelva rápido.

-Uhum… -tosió Yoruichi.- ¿se puede saber qué hay entre vosotros?

-¿Qué? –dije colorada.- No hay n-nada… -dije ardiendo más.

-¿No? Qué raro… juraría que estás roja… y así no se está por cualquiera… -dijo riendo.

-N-no es eso… es que… han pasado cosas… un poco… ehh… -dije mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó interesada.

-¡N-nada! N-no puedo decírtelo… -dije agirándo los brazos… lo máximo que me dejaban las cosas esas.

-Vaya… entonces… realmente, debe ser interesante… -dijo moviéndose como un gato.

-N-no… qué va… sólo han sido accidentes…

-¿Ah, sí? Juraría que lo que he visto ahora no era un accidente, verdad, ¿Kisuke? –dijo agitando un brazo.

-Jajajaja. No, no. Bien que lo he visto… lo cerquita que estaban los dos…

-¿Queréis callar, idiotas? ¡Sólo somos amigos!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Sólo? –preguntó Yoruichi con cara pícara. –veamos a lo que lleva la amistad… tan… cercana… juju

Urahara dibujó un corazón en el cielo mientras hacía un silbido raro. Habría sido mejor no haberlo visto.

-Por cierto… no penséis que por esto se va a acabar mi entrenamiento, ¿eeh? –dije cambiando de tema.

-Oh, no. Lo que pasa que ahora, con un shinigami al lado, no hace falta que tú seas shinigami… aunque ya te falta poco para la parte final, Kurosaki… y llegados a este punto, no lo puedes echar a perder.-me explicó Urahara.

-Ya lo sé, si ya os digo que lo que quiero es convertirme en shinigami… lo que… con Ichigo era más fácil, porque se iba al sitio ese toda la tarde y podía venir aquí con tranquilidad… -dije preocupada.-pero con Toshiro es diferente… no me deja ni para que me deis algún instrumento raro…-me quejé.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, Karin.-dijo Yoruichi.-continuaremos cuando se haya ido del todo.-sonrió malignamente.

Yoruichi le sacó el tapón a un rotulador y se acercó al gigai de Toshiro.

-Eeh… ¿qué estás haciendo? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-A ver… cuánto tardas en rescatar al gigai.

-¿Y para qué tendría que rescatar el gigai? Puede coger otro… -pregunté con una ceja levantada.

-No. Cuando un shinigami coge un gigai, es para siempre, a menos que se rompa. Pero si se le pintan unos bigotes con rotulador permanente… -dijo malignamente Urahara.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? –dijo arrastrándome por el suelo. –Dejadlo en paz, anda.

-¿Por qué, Karin?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque quedaría muy extraño llegar a casa y que Yuzu y Isshin le vean bigotes negros… ¡cuando él tiene el pelo blanco!

-Oh… ¿vive contigo? –preguntaron parándose.

-En la habitación de Ichigo… de momento.

-Ooooh… ¡qué bonitooo! –dijeron los dos abrazándose.

-Venga Yoruichi, ¡ataca! –animó Urahara. Entonces, Yoruichi estaba a punto de llegar a la piel del gigai… pero fui más rápida y le arrebaté el gigai de los brazos.

-¡Ja! ¡Demasiado lenta! –dije con ojos como triángulos.

-Fue mala idea lo de acelerar su movimiento… -soltó Urahara.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, es que tengo un mando que controla tus movimientos… como yo quiera… -dijo.

-¿QQuuée? –volví a gritar.

-Ui, sí, sí. Cuando hemos llegado te hemos puesto un dispositivo, y eres como un motor a distancia. ¿A que es divertido?

-Sí, mucho. Pero sigo podiendo elegir mis acciones.

-¡Claro que sí! Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Pero lo que te mande el mando prevalecerá.

-¿Y eso para qué lo usas conmigo? –pregunté entre confusa y enfadada.

-Para que no te vayas de aquí…

-Creía que el kido era suficiente… -le reproché.

-No sabíamos que iba a venir Hitsugaya-kun.-dijeron los dos con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun? ¿Capitán Hitsugaya? ¿Por qué todo el rato le llamais así? –pregunté extrañada.

-Porque si no se enfada mucho… siempre nos lo recuerda… y da mucho miedo… -dijo Urahara buscando comprensión en Yoruichi.

-Pues no se enfada si le llamo Toshiro… -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ellos dos se rieron y vi cómo Urahara movía el mando.

Era algo raro, no era antinatural, era como si me afectara al cerebro más que al movimiento… porque no notaba que fuera algo en contra de mi voluntad… notaba como mis brazos se acercaban más a mi cuerpo… y me acordé de que tenía cogido el gigai.

-¿Qué intentas, Urahara?

-Míralo… mira el gigai y dime qué te parece…

Me acordé del momento en el que me lo dio. Y no caí en la trampa.

-Sí, se ve bien construido. Te felicito. Pero un gigai sin alma… es como una persona muerta. –le contesté.

-Respuesta correcta. Ahora, imagina que de verdad fuera el cuerpo muerto de Hitsugaya-kun.

Lo miré extrañada… pero luego fijé la vista en el gigai. Era Toshiro… aunque fuera un cuerpo artificial… ese mismo cuerpo me había visto, me había aplastado contra la pared… y había sentido sus labios contra los míos.

Aunque no era el mismo, tenía su aspecto, lo hacía visible y le hacía ser una persona viva…

Inconscientemente acerqué mi cara a la suya.

-Sigo sin ser la princesa adecuada… ¿verdad? –le susurré y le besé en los labios.

Al abrir los ojos vi una mariposa negra moverse, y al girar la cabeza… vi al capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya mirándome.

Solté el gigai de golpe y me puse roja.

-Eeh… esto no es lo que parece… -le dije con los ojos abiertos.- U-Urahara lo ha hecho… ti-tiene un mando q-que controla mis movimientos –le dije. La verdad, no sabía si había sido por elección mía o de él haber hecho eso…

-Aah… ¿y ahora se supone que te tengo que dejar suelta? –dijo asustado.- me da miedo lo que me hagas… Karin.

Ese 'Karin' me mató. El tono de voz que había puesto no era el más amable… pero me llegó muy adentro.

Mientras tanto, Yoruichi y Urahara se reían.

-Bueno, he hablado con Kurotsushi del carnicero y la pescatera… y me ha dicho que no sabe qué son… y que quiere descubrirlo él mismo. Así que, creo que mañana mismo vendrán algunos escuadrones… -nos comunicó Toshiro.

-¿N-no te han dicho nada por que estés aquí? Es que, sabes, no tiene mucho sentido…-le dije con los ojos en blanco.

-Dije que tenía un asunto importante aquí… -contestó.

Entró en su gigai y me desató del kido.

-Gracias, Urahara, por tenerla vigilada.-dijo.- nos vamos ya.-continuó cogiéndome del brazo.

-¡Ah! ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! –le gritó.-¿Quiere esto? –dijo señalando el maldito mando.

Me arrastró hasta él.

-Quítaselo.

Urahara se levantó, me quitó mi coleta y me revolvió el pelo… vi que cayó al suelo una pieza metálica sospechosa.

-Con que era eso…-dije. -¿Me dejas ver el mando?-le pregunté con cara agradable, aunque era falsa.

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa, y me lo dio.

Miré los botones… tenían de movimiento hacia adelante, atrás… coger, tirar…acelerar, ralentizar… pero no había ninguno que fuera… besar. Vale, entonces eso me lo había aclarado.

-Vale, gracias. Toma.-le di y me fui, pero Toshiro le pidió el mando. –No, vámonos, Toshiro.

Al salir del quiosco, Toshiro serio me preguntó.

-Karin… ¿me querías violar?

-¿Serás idiota? –grité roja de la furia.- ¡Ya te he dicho que era controlada por el puñetero mando!

-Era broma. –dijo con los ojos abiertos.- está bien, esta vez lo dejaré pasar porque parece que dices la verdad… -cada vez le estaba mirando peor, y él lo notó.-jajaja, anda, calma, Karin.-¿Se había reído?- lo que quería decirte… era… que, si sabes qué hacía tu hermana con el niño raro…

-Ah… ¿estaba aquí con Jinta?-él me miró y asintió.-Pues nada, ya le cantaré después… -él volvió a reír, pero de forma más disimulada. –oye, te has reído.- le dije con los ojos abiertos.

-Sí.-me respondió con la misma cara que ponía yo. Verdaderamente era ridícula y volví a reírme.

-Ah. ¿Has visto a mi hermano? –le pregunté curiosa.

-Pues no. He ido directamente a Kurotsuchi y a Yamamoto…

-Me gustaría conocerles…-dije soñadora.

-Bueno, mañana vienen algunos… y supongo que también vendrá… mi teniente…-dijo con cara de dolor de cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¿Ella es tu…? –dije con cara pícara.

-Te dije que no me interesaba nadie en ese sentido, ¡Karin!-dijo rojo

-¿Y por qué te pones rojo, eh? –le pregunté dándole golpecitos con el codo, y cada vez se ponía más rojo.

-Lo entenderás cuando la veas…-dijo. Adivina qué se estaría imaginando.

Llegamos a casa. Yuzu estaba haciendo la cena muy feliz, así que decidí avasallarla.

-Oye Yuzu… ¿Qué hacías con Jinta, eeh?

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?-gritó roja como un tomate.

-juju. Me lo ha dicho Toshiro…-le dije contenta.

-¡Toshiro-kun! –le gritó.- ¿Por qué espiabas?

El aludido se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué? Yo no espiaba. Sólo pasaba por ahí para buscar a K-Karin… -dijo, pero noté que se puso un poco rojo al mirarme, se debía acordar de lo ocurrido.

-¡TE DIJE QUE LO OLVIDARAAS, BAKKAAA! –le grité tirándole una cuchara de madera a la cabeza.

-Ouuch… sí, sí, lo siento… -dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?-preguntó Yuzu extrañada.

-Ooh, nada, mujer, naaada… -dije con voz musical.- ¿Qué quieres que haya pasado?

-Adivina… -dijo con los ojos abiertos.

**Puez... otro capítulo xD**

**La verdad es que no queda mucho...bueno, la mitad... sí, ¡hemos llegado a la mitad! aunque lo puedo alargar... juasjuas**

**¿Qué os parece? :)**

**Mi intención es haceros reíiiiir jajaja!**

**Pero, pero, si queréis que haga uno especial para vuestros gustos, aficiones y locuras, podéis pedírmelo... siempre que me guste la pareja... :3**

**Puuuuueeerrdsss, LuNaShinRa merciiii x agregarmee xD Aunq ya podrías hacer algún fic de Bleach... ¬¬ Y... la sangre será derramada pronto... tranquila... muahahahaa!**

**Uoooh! Yamina, la verdad es que me releo mi fic y me parto sola... creo que tengo un problema... xq está hecho para reírse... pero autocomedia... nuxe... x3**

**Y... pues nada, seguid enviándome reviews! **

**Que este capi es el doble que los otros, creo... porque no podía dejarlo a medias... sniiif xD**

**Pues nada, seguid leyendo, leed mucho, que aprenderéis mucho, bueno, con los fics... no, pero, siempre vale la pena divertirse un rato muahahaha!**

**Hasta pronto! =)**

**Mashetsu**


	7. Quiero besarte

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**6. Quiero… besarte.**

**Toshiro POV**

Al acabar de cenar cada uno nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto… aunque el mío no era mío, era de Ichigo… pero daba igual… supongo que sería mi última noche allí… ya que al día siguiente vendrían los shinigami… me pregunto qué diría Matsumoto de verme con Karin… aagh, seguro que salta con alguna tontería suya, que, además, seguramente no tendría nada que ver con el tema…

Pero había algo que debía descubrir.

Porque antes, cuando vi a Karin… eeh, besando mi gigai… fue realmente algo extraño. Parecía que realmente lo hacía con cariño…pero, ese no era yo, y de alguna forma me fastidiaba. Supongo que, aunque fuera obra de Urahara, lo había hecho así para que no repercutiera en mi trabajo… pero, ¿qué quería exactamente Urahara con eso?

Sin saber cómo, me encontraba delante de la puerta de la habitación de Karin. La abrí y entré.

Dormía boca arriba. Parecía realmente cansada. La veía por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Era flojita pero dejaba distingir las formas.

Era realmente hermosa. No era esa belleza que tiene Matsumoto, o Rukia… era simple pero complicada a la vez. Era común pero extraña a la vez. El caso era que no era una chica cualquiera, y que tampoco destacaba por su físico… era … perfecta.

Me acordaba de Hinamori… muchas veces soltaban indirectas sobre nosotros, pero, ¿qué tontería? Ella es mi amiga, alguien como una hermana grande… y además, era muy inocente… cada vez que recordaba lo de Aizen hervía de furia.

En cambio, Karin era muy complicada. Parecía que tenía una especie de radar de cantidad de sentimiento emitido, que cuando se pasaba, evadía soltando una indirecta…

Pero me gustaba ver sus mejillas arder… no pasaba muchas veces, pero estaba preciosa.

Ahora que lo miro de otra manera, y la visión de antes, parecía un sueño. Era como ver un sueño en que ella me besaba… y lo mejor es que no fue un sueño.

No se lo dije, pero al entrar en el gigai pude sentir todavía el tacto que me había ofrecido.

Estaba de rodillas enfrente de su cama, viéndola dormir. En ese momento, algo dentro de mí despertó de nuevo. El vacío ese extraño… por primera vez en mi vida, tuve ganas de besar a una chica. Y esa era Karin. Pero cuando estaba cerca de ella cambió la posición.

Me quedé observándola un momento. Juraría que tenía una sonrisa de idiota. Y me quedé dormido allí mismo.

**Karin POV**

Al día siguiente era un día normal… estaba en mi habitación… y tenía a Toshiro dormido al lado… espera… eso no era del todo normal… vale que era una situación muy rara… pero eso era pasarse…

Pareció que se despertaba… abría los ojos lentamente… tenía una cara de dormido…

-¡Uaaaaaah! ¡Pervertidooo!-grité, a esto que él se acabó levantando.

Se abrió la puerta. Era Yuzu.

-¡KARIIIINNN! –me gritó contenta- ¿TOSHIROOO? ¿Venías a despertarla?

-…eh sí…-dijo él.

-Bueno, pues venid a desayunar… pero, Karin… ¿tanto te gusta esa canción?-preguntó Yuzu dudosa.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Es la caña!-dije haciendo un gesto con mis brazos.

Yuzu se fue de la habitación.

-Sí, vamos, preciosa… -dijo Toshiro cansado.

-¿Y tú qué hacías aquí?-le pregunté un poco enfadada, ¿cómo se portaba así después de ser él el culpable de todo?

-¿Yo? Ah… es que creo que soy sonámbulo… siento haberte molestado… no era mi intención quedarme aquí dormido… -eso lo dijo sinceramente.

-En fiiiin… ahora qué más da…-dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ah, bueno, me voy a la tienda de Urahara, que hoy vendrán los refuerzos…- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Sí! ¡Cazaremos al carnicero y a la pescatera!-dije otra vez con el gesto 'fuerza' de antes.

-¿Cazaremos?-preguntó parado en la puerta, como si hubiese oído mal.

Pero le eché con una patada.

Mientras me cambiaba iba escuchando los agradables gritos de Toshiro diciendo cosas como: ¡KAARIIIIN! ¡No te atrevas a hacer nada! ,¡Cómo vayas a sacarle los cuchillos a alguien te juro que te mato!

Qué pesado podía llegar a ser…

-Pero…-dije abriendo la puerta, pero estaba justo en frente mío, porque, estaba gritando frente a la puerta.- …eh… ¿yo también conoceré a los shinigami?

-…Ehh… supongo… -dijo mirando hacia otro lado, y desapareció.

Al salir del instituto tenía un hollow frente a mí.

¡Qué bien!

Como siempre, sin que Toshiro se diera cuenta, me había llevado un aparatejo de Urahara y unas cuantas vendas por si acaso, así que saqué el aparato y empecé a atacar al hollow… a ver, eran canicas, pero todo el mundo sabe que los hollows son estúpidos, así que, al tropezar con las canicas, se autodestruirían al caer contra el suelo.

Pero este hollow se rió de mí. Y no me extraña. Era bastante ridículo que una chica de 15 años se pusiera a tirar canicas al suelo como si la vida dependiera de ello. Entrecerré los ojos por la reacción del hollow.

¿Por qué todavía no era shinigami?

¿Había traído algo más? Me puse a buscar en la mochila, pero parecía que el hollow tuviera hambre, así que le di mi merienda… espera… ¡hoy tenía llegaría tarde a casa! Mierda… me quedaría con hambre… También podía saltármelo… o pedirle a Urahara… pero es que es un rancio…

Espera Karin, ¿quieres concentrarte en el hollow?

Vaya, acaba de desaparecer.

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Derecha?¿Izquierda?

Nops.

Sólo un shinigami delante…

Aagh, bien. Bajito y con el pelo blanco.

-¡OOOOOHHH! ¡Mi salvadoooor!-empecé a adularle.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías? Podías haber corrido, digo yo, en vez de tirarle unas canicas… -dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Vale, sí, era ridícula la idea de las canicas… pero lo peor, es que ese hollow se ha comido mi merienda.- me quejé con el ceño fruncido.

-Anda, vamos, a ver a los demás.-dijo ignorándome.

-¿Ya han llegado?-dije mientras me cogía del suelo.

-No, si te parece, nos vamos al seiretei.

Me quedé mirándolo desde debajo de su brazo… que parecía un saco de patatas, y se me iluminó la cara.

-Nooo, ¿En serio?-pregunté con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Tú hoy no has despertado bien, no?-me preguntó confuso.

-Será que me afecta la cercanía de shinigamis en mi cama…-le reté. Vale, esa era una frase bastante rara…

Toshiro abrió los ojos y juraría que se puso algo colorado.

-Ya te dije… que creo que soy sonámbulo…

-Pues otra vez, que tu subconsciente te lleve a la habitación de Yuzu… o a la de Isshin, ¿a ver qué dicen?

Siguiendo con la conversación estúpida, llegamos al quiosco Urahara.

-¡TAAAAIICHOOOO!-gritó una voz desde dentro.

-Oh, no…-dijo Toshiro dándose una ostia en la cara.

-¿Sabes? Es malo el masoquismo.-le aconsejé.

Al instante me soltó del brazo, pero no sé cómo estaba yo que me caí al suelo.

-¡Taaicho! ¿Quién es esta chica que está como una alfombra?

-Es la hermana de Kurosaki.

-Hola… Me llamo Karin, dijo la alfombra.

-Oh, yo Rangiku Matsumoto. Taicho, tiene un reiatsu alto… -dijo la shinigami señalándome.

-Eh… sí, creo que el otro día iban a por ella.-dijo Toshiro.

-Vaya… ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? –preguntó la shinigami con ojos brillantes.

-Ehh… en mi casa.-dije.- este shinigami actualmente es un okupa.

-Oh, vaya, taicho, no conocía esa afición tuya.-dijo ella poniendo una mano en la boca.

-Ya ves, Matsumoto, qué cosas tan sorprendentes tiene la naturaleza…- ¿la naturaleza? ¿Por qué todavía estaba en el suelo?

-¡Ah, Karin-chan! ¿Tú también viste a los tipos peligrosos?

-Eeh…-me puse a recordar el momento.- pues… no. Él me lo impidió.-dije señalando a Toshiro.

-Vaya, qué pena.-dijo Matsumoto.

-Pues nada,- empezó a decir Toshiro.-id a dar un rodeo a ver si encontráis algo.

-¡Claro! Taicho, ya verá qué cosas tan bonitas me compraré… -dijo efusivamente Rangiku.

-¡MATSUMOTOO!-gritó Toshiro en una voz de enfado, aunque no entendía a qué venía, pero parecía que ese grito ya estaba ensayado… -¡Que vayáis a buscar a los sospechosos!

-Ah, claro.-y se fue.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-le pregunté a Toshiro.

Él se giró hacia mí y me ayudó a levantar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar a fútbol?-me preguntó con una sonrisa. Era muy difícil verle una… y, era increíble… jajajaja

-Me parece bien.-le respondí con una sonrisa reprimida.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás estreñida? –me preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Serás idiota? –le dije dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Al fin llegamos al campo de fútbol, cuando caí en que iba en uniforme.

-¡Uaaaah! ¡Pervertidooo! –grité.

-Vaya, Karin. Creía que eso era algo repentino en esas ocasiones, pero con esto, voy a acabar creyendo que de verdad se trataba de una canción.- dijo Toshiro indiferente.

-¡No es eso! Es que… ¿Cómo quieres que juegue a fútbol con este uniforme?-le grité señalándome.

Toshiro se llevó la mano a la cara dándose una ostia y me dijo.

-No se trata de que te vaya a mirar las bragas.-dijo enfadado…

Vaya… qué cosas, ¿enfadado?

-Umm… está bien… pero como te vea una sola vez mirando a…

-Karin, si miro hacia abajo será que estoy mirando la bola… no tu… -se paró mirando mis piernas.

-Vale, ya, estúpido.-le dije dándole en la cabeza.

-¡Estaba mirando la herida! –se quejó.

-¡Ya está curada! ¡No como las tuyas! –le devolví el grito.

-Sí que lo están…-dijo con la vena de la frente hinchada. Le di un golpecillo en la espalda a lo que se quejó.

-¿Ves? Todavía no estás curado.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Las pagarás por esto.-me dijo cogiéndome la mano y atrayéndome a él.

Y en ese momento, caí. Le miré a los ojos. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué eran tan bonitos? Sentía que cada vez me acercaba más a él. Notaba un hormigueo en el estómago… sería el hambre, seguro. Todavía no había merendado… El caso es que me estaba acercando, inconscientemente iba cerrando los ojos… cuando me dio en la cabeza. Sí, Toshiro me había dado en la cabeza un golpe.

-¿Serás cabrón? ¡Me has hecho daño! –me quejé.

-No fue mi intención… -dijo él sobándose también la cabeza.- me han dado un pelotazo…

Lo miré con una gota en la cabeza, parecía que decía la verdad. Entonces el cielo se abrió y apareció un hollow.

-Anda, mira. Un hollow.-le dije señalándolo como la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Joer… ahora me duele la cabeza… en fin, Karin, apártate… y no tires canicas- me dijo amenazante.- no me apetece caer.

-Está bien.-le dije sentándome por ahí para observar cómo se cargaba al hollow.

Él ya había dejado al gigai por ahí corriendo y ya sacaba a Hyorinmaru, pero al parecer, le hice gracia al hollow, ya que miraba la escena como una espectadora, y se acercó a mí. Cuando le tenía enfrente le saludé. Sí, le saludé, ¿vale?

-Hola, hollow. ¿Sabes que te va a matar?-le dije cansada.

-Ya lo veremos, humana. –me dijo alargando su mano hacia mí.

-¡KAARIIIN! ¡Apártatee! –me gritó Toshiro corriendo hacia mí.

Pero no podía moverme, el hollow me cogió, y le dio un manotazo a Toshiro que lo tiró por ahí. ¿Era tonto o qué? ¿No era un capitán? Debía haberlo esquivado.

-Me caes bien.-me dijo el hollow.

-¿A sí? Pues qué bien. Ahora harás como King Kong y me dejarás pacíficamente en el suelo, ¿verdad?-le dije poniendo ojitos.

-Eh… no. Más bien, te voy a devorar.

-Anda, no seas desagradable… -le dije cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento, pero es que soy desagradable… -se disculpó el hollow.

-Si tanto lo sientes, no me hagas nada.- le reté.

-No he dicho que lo sienta mucho. Te devoraré de todas formas… -y pensar que los hollows eran tontos…

El hollow acercaba su puño conmigo dentro a su boca… vale, me iba a comer. Qué gracia. Y eso que era hermana de un shinigami, y que tenía a un capitán como canguro, por así decirlo.

Otra vez… ¿Por qué no era shinigami? Si hubiera sido esto la siguiente semana, ya sería shinigami…

Pero cuando creía que ya no sobreviviría, Toshiro le cortó el brazo. Lo veía agitado. Estaba sudando, pero pese a ello, me cogió en brazos y me dejó en el suelo.

Pero el hollow seguía vivo, y Toshiro cayó encima de mí agotado. Tenía toda la espalda llena de sangre.

El hollow tiraba su puño contra nosotros cuando algo se puso en medio. Era… Rangiku.

-Karin-chan.-me dijo sin apartar la mirada del hollow.-yo me encargo. Tú ocúpate del capitán.

Lo arrastré hasta el césped y lo recosté con cuidado. Estaba todo lleno de sangre… ¿y ahora qué hacía? ¡Ah! Verdad, había traído vendas…

No era ningún milagro, pero era mejor que nada.

Le incorporé para sacarle el haori, le desabroché el lazo para sacarle las mangas del traje, y dejé su pecho al descubierto.

Era, como decirlo… perfecto… y era morenito… no sé, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, pese a mis ganas de apoyar las manos ahí… le abracé, o algo parecido para pasar las vendas por detrás suyo. Mis manos se impregnaban en sangre, su cabeza estaba en mi hombro… y las iba pasando de adelante a atrás de su torso… era una sensación extraña. Los dos ahí sentados… él medio muerto… espera, ¿se podía morir cuando ya estabas muerto?

Cuando acabé, le volví a poner el traje bien, para que no me llamara no se qué. Parecía que tuviera fiebre. Pero… ¿cómo debía ponerlo ahora? Boca arriba no, porque le dolería mucho, y boca acajo se ahogaría… así que decidí que reposara la cabeza en mi hombro, como antes… sería la manera en que estuviera más cómodo… aunque era embarazosa. Yo también estaba cansanda, y apoyé mi cabeza en su pelo… aunque me hubiese quejado… me encantaba cómo olía…

**Buenooops... he tardado más... u.u lo siento xD**

**Pero, en fin, ha aparecido la sangre, han comenzado las relaciones entre Karin y los hollows, y han aparecido los shinigamis. Tará, tará taráaaaa**

**¿Qué pasará? Tenemos otra vez a Toshiro inconsciente...**

**Pues nada, espero vuestros reviews con adulación, y seguid leyendo :)**

**Arigaatoooo y Sayounaraaa .**

**Mashetsu**


	8. Quiero ser

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**8. Quiero… ser.**

**Karin POV**

Como Toshiro se había dormido encima de mí, Rangiku al acabar lo cogió y lo llevó a la habitación de Ichigo otra vez… no ha venido Ichigo todavía… le están curando, los shinigamis están todos en lugares desconocidos… conclusión. Voy a la tienda de Urahara.

-¡Kurosakii! ¿Qué haces aquí en esta noche tan bonita?-dijo Urahara con su abanico en la entrada del quiosco.

-¿Y tú qué haces despierto?-le grité.

-Mirar la noche, jojojo.

-Pues... muy bien.-le dije entornando los ojos.-ya que estás despierto…-le dediqué una sonrisa.- creo que ha llegado el día en que me convierta en shinigami.

Él abrió los ojos, y luego sonrió.

-De acuerdo.- bajó la mirada de manera que no se le veían los ojos, si no una sombra negra y una sonrisa.

Se levantó y le seguí. En un lugar de la casa se paró y abrió una trampilla. Miré abajo pero no se veía fondo, y me tiró ahí adentro.

Al caer, me encontraba en una especie de desierto enorme, y el cielo era azul, con nubes… de día.

-Oye, ¿Cómo demonios están puestas las bombillas?-le pregunté.

-Es un misterio.- respondió otra vez con esa sonrisa rara.

Me dio un golpe con su bastón y sentí cómo mi alma salía de mi cuerpo. Al girarme, vi mi cuerpo cayendo… qué visión más extraña… y yo… con una cadena en el pecho… que, acto seguido de que la viera, Urahara me la cortó y me tiró a un pozo dentro del pozo.

-Ahora… deberás convertirte en shinigami antes de que la cadena se acabe comiendo a sí misma del todo, te salga el agujero y te conviertas en hollow… si eso pasase, Karin, te mataré.- me dijo muy serio.

Asentí.

Debo convertirme en shinigami. Debo convertirme en shinigami…

Me estaba entrando un pánico tremendo viendo las bocas asquerosas saliendo de las cadenas… un sudor frío salía de mi frente. Tengo miedo… no quiero ser un hollow… no quiero perder mis sentimientos…

Quiero… ser un shinigami… quiero poder… quiero ser fuerte… y sobretodo, quiero seguir siendo yo… quiero ser la cabezota de Karin… quiero ver a Ichigo con su cara de felicidadad por volver con Rukia, quiero ver a Yuzu roja con Jinta… quiero ver a papá orgulloso de su familia… y quiero volver a ver a Toshiro despierto…

Si me convierto en hollow… ¡no lo conseguiré!

Entonces sentí un poder salir de mi pecho que escupió la cadena infectada y me vi envuelta en un traje negro.

Era yo. Era un shinigami. Y tenía una espada…

Lo he conseguido.

Subí de un salto arriba. Me sentía muy ligera. Y le sonreí a Urahara. Estaba satisfecho. En ese momento, no entiendo el motivo, lo vi como a mi padre.

-Muchas gracias.-le dije saludándole.

-Eres tú la que ha hecho todo el trabajo.

Me metí en mi cuerpo. Era raro, era como si sólo fuese un trozo de carne, pero me acostumbré enseguida, y me fui hacia casa corriendo.

La verdad, no había sido gran cosa, pero estaba feliz. Lo había conseguido.

Gracias a todos ellos.

Era un shinigami.

…

Estaba observando cómo dormía. De verdad que tenía una cara… tan perfecta… pero no era su cara lo que hacía que quisiera estar con él… pensar que ahora estaba sufriendo por mi culpa… por lo idiota que había sido antes… es que ¿a quién se le ocurre hablar con el hollow de esa manera?

Noté como movía un poco las facciones de su rostro… se estaba despertando.

-¿…Toshiro…?-pregunté cogiendo su mano.

-Karin… ¿estás bien…?-me preguntó con un hilo de voz abriendo un poco sus ojos.

-Claro… -le dije con una sonrisa, que él me respondió.

-…mm…me duele… -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, espera, que te ayudo a darte la vuelta, así te curo las heridas, que no había podido todavía…

Le incorporé y le saqué la ropa de arriba para que pudiera ver su pecho lleno de vendas.

Se dio la vuelta y se estiró boca abajo.

-¿No está Orihime Inoue?-preguntó.

-…No, se ve que se fue a una universidad lejos de aquí.-le dije mientras le iba sacando las vendas ensangrentadas. –ay, dios, Toshiro, no debiste luchar… te ha dejado hecho polvo…

Él gruñó. Yo me reí, y cogí la botella de alcohol para pasarlo por su espalda. Si estuviera bien, sería absolutamente perfecta… este chico podría ser modelo… excepto por la altura… pero en fin, así no lo mirarían tanto. No sé por qué pensaba eso…

Cada vez que pasaba un poco de alcohol por sus heridas, él no gritaba, pero notaba como un escalofrío que me hacía gracia.

-Vaya, Karin, podrías ser médico… -me dijo de pronto.

-Bah, qué va, no me interesa… antes me gustaría ser… entrenadora de fútbol.

-jaja, sí, eso va mucho contigo.-dijo con voz cansada.

-¿Y tú? ¿qué quieres ser? Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te pase?

-¿Yo? Eeh… supongo que no puedo pedir nada…

-¿Entonces es que quieres algo…?-pregunté curiosa.

-…quizás un par de cosas… -dijo misteriosamente. ¿Qué serían? No le pregunté porque sabía que no respondería.

-Vale, incorpórate, que te pongo más vendas.-le dije despreocupada.

Bien, ahora tenía que hacer lo mismo que ayer… el problema es que ahora estaba más… despierto.

Pasé mi cabeza sobre su hombro para ver por dónde tenía que poner las vendas y pasé mis brazos por su cintura… era algo así como un abrazo, pero intenté no pensar en ello y me concentré en envolverle en vendas. No dijimos nada hasta que acabé.

-¡Ya está!-dije alegremente apartándome de su hombro.

-Karin… -me dijo con esos ojos desorientativos.-eres muy cálida…- uy, distancia desmasiado cercana… no, no podré…

-¿KARIN?-dijo una voz abriendo de golpe la puerta. Era Yuzu.-¡oups! ¡Siento interrumpir! ¿Toshiro? ¿Qué haces con ese traje tan raro? ¿Y esas vendas?-preguntó mirándonos.

¿Yuzu… podía ver ahora shinigamis?

-Aghh… Yuzu… es una historia muuuuy larga… pero ya que Toshiro está herido, mejor dejamos que descanse, ¿vale?-le dije mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación.

**POV Toshiro**

¿Pero… qué me pasaba? Cada vez que la tenía cerca… actuaba extraño. De no hablar de cómo me he sentido cuando me estaba envendando. Quería… abrazarla, y hundir mi cabeza en ella, como si fuera un niño…

Me tumbé en la cama cansado. Alguien abrió la ventana.

-¡TAaaiicho! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- vale, era Matsumoto.

-Pues… me duele.-le dije cansado.

-Pero Karin-chan te ha cuidado mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí… -le volví a responder.

-Capitán, creo que le quiere.-dijo ella con un tono de voz muy raro.

-¿Tú crees? –le pregunté cansado.

-¡Oh! ¿Quién sabe? Pero si me hace esa pregunta en vez de un: ¡No digas estupideces, Matsumoto! O un: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora? Quiere decir, que, usted sí que la quiere.

¿¡QQQQUUUUÉÉÉEEE? Grité interiormente mientras me ponía rojo.

-N-no digas tonterías… Matsumoto.-dije apartando la cara.

-jujuju, de verdad que he acertado…-volvió a decir riéndose.-pero no se avergüence, capitán. Karin-chan es muy guapa… como su hermano…

-Vaya, Matsumoto, nunca pensé que pensaras así de Kurosaki…

-Lo digo objetivamente, hombre. Como también digo que haríais una pareja hermosa… -dijo. Creo que me volví a poner rojo. –aah, vamos, taicho, no lo niegue más.

-¿Sabes cuándo volverá Ichigo?-pregunté apartando el tema.

-Aaah, pues, creo que no tardará mucho, porque después del alboroto este en su ciudad, después de haber recuperado sus poderes y de su alegría por haberse vuelto a encontrar con Rukia y que se hayan declarado… pues, está que trina por luchar… -vociferó Matsumoto.- Ah, pero esto es por el tiempo que puede estar con Karin-chan, ¿verdad?

-Aagh, te digo que no es eso… ¿Pero… en serio se han declarado? –pregunté curioso, intentando volver a sacar el tema de Karin de la conversación.

-Oh, sí, y tanto. Pero espere, llamo a Karin-chan, a su hermana y a Isshin-san a que lo escuchen todos.-dijo levantándose y yéndose.

-¿AQUÍ?-pregunté, pero ya se había esfumado.

En fin, fueron llegando, y como me sabía mal estar yo en la cama me levanté y entré en el gigai que estaba por ahí, así podría moverme mejor.

-¡TOSHIRO! ¿Qué haces paseándote?-dijo una Karin enfadada tirándome literalmente a la cama.

-¡Karin! ¿Pero qué haces? Era para dejaros sitio-le reproché enfadado.

-Tú calla y escucha.-me dijo.

Y así Matsumoto empezó con la historia.

-Pues, Ichigo llegó al Seiretei hizo un grito de: ¡Ya he llegado! Y se fue corriendo al escuadrón 13. Se ve que al entrar gritó: ¡RUKIIAAAA! Vamos, que el jaleo que metió fue poco. Rukia salió por ahí y le metió una patada en la cara llamándole idiota. Pero a Ichigo le dio igual… y, espera, mejor lo explico mediante un flashback.

Todos asentimos.

Entrando flashback con narrador general.

-¡RUKIIAAAA!-gritó Ichigo mientras corría por los pasillos del 13avo escuadrón.

De una puerta salió la aludida y le dio una patada en la cara.

-Idiota.

Ichigo la abrazó, la levantó y le dio vueltas en el aire.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Sí, pero bájame yaa… ¿cómo has recuperado tus poderes?-preguntó Rukia molesta.

-Pues, me ayudaron.

-¿Quiénes?

-Unos tipos raros.

-¿Y ya sabes si no tienen efectos secundarios?

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡Como idiotez suprema! ¡Idiota! ¡Que estás más idiota que de costumbre! –le gritó Rukia.

-¡Oye, enana! ¡Cállate!- gritó Ichigo molesto.

-¿Ves? ¡Este es el Ichigo que a mí me gusta! –exclamó efusivamente.

-¿Q-qué… has dicho? –preguntó Ichigo boquiabierto mientras todo el escuadrón rodeaba a la pareja.

Rukia se puso roja pero enseguida se serenó.

-Pues he dicho… que te soporto más cuando no eres tan idiota… -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-je, no has dicho eso…-le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

-idiota…

Fin flash back

-Y en ese momento Ichigo la besó, Rukia le pegó y así acabó la cosa. –finalizó Matsumoto.

-Vaya, pobre Ichi-nii… -dijo Yuzu.

-Va, no te preocupes, ¿no te das cuenta de que Rukia también le quiere?-preguntó Karin despreocupada, a mí me sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunté. Todos se giraron hacia mí. Karin me sonrió y Matsumoto casi se rió.

-Pues… por tal como es ella, se sabe como actúa… y cómo muestra su cariño… seguro que a Rukia le sorprendió y que fue un acto-reflejo-dijo sonriendo.

-Ay… taicho, esa es la intuición femenina –me dijo Matsumoto dándome golpecitos en el hombro.

Puse cara de molestia y me apoyé en la pared.

-jaja, yo tengo mucha intuición.-dijo Karin de golpe.-con esta y la de… -dijo mirando a su hermana que se puso roja.

-¿Sí?-contraatacó Yuzu.-¡Pues yo creo que yo también la tengo contigo, Karin!

-¿Coincidirá conmigo?-preguntó Matsumoto. Mierda, ¿querían boicotearnos o algo?

-¡Seguro! –saltó Yuzu.

Karin puso cara de mosqueada y hechó a todo el mundo del cuarto, aunque también se fue ella.

Aish, quizás tenía buena intuición Karin, quizá tenía mala intuición Matsumoto, pero entonces, ¿la de Yuzu cómo era? Porque, si era buena, querría decir que… bueno, quizás no coincidían…

Da igual, para qué pensar en tonterías de estas.

Yo soy el capitán del décimo escuadrón de la sociedad de almas. No puedo pensar en chorradas como esta. Aunque no pueda sacármela de la cabeza…

Pero, aunque sólo sea por pocos días, me gustaría saber, si ella sería capaz de…

**Uaaah! Gomen ne!**

**Iba a publicar antes, pero… no sé qué le ha pasado a la página de exactamente este fic q había un error y no podía subir capítulo… ya pensaba en crear otra historia… u.u pero al final, esperar unos días, ha dado resultado. **

**Bueno, estoy muy contenta porq veo q hay mucha gente a la q le gusta y lo añade a favoritos e.e , aunq, sigo diciendo, me encanta que me critiqueis y todas estas cosas…**

**Gracias por la paciencia y espero que os haya gustado, aunque no sea muy largo, era para no dejarlo a medias… aunque sí, acaba con una frase inconclusa xDD**

**Mashetsu**


	9. Quiero protegerte

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**9. Quiero… protegerte.**

**TOSHIRO POV**

-¡Buenas tardes, Toshiro! –me saludó Karin entrando de golpe cuando yo todavía dormía.

-mm… buenas… ¿tardes?

-¿Todavía dormías? Jajajaja. De verdad estabas mal, ¿eh? Me dejas ver tus heridas?-dijo acercándose a mí, como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo, verle las heridas a alguien.

-No.- le dije con una mirada de desconfianza y cruzando los brazos.

-jum, encima que te ayudo… -dijo ella mosqueada. Se giró para que le viera la espalda como si quisiera ver lo enfadada que estaba. Me hacía gracia.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella. Giró su mirada, pero cuando vio que me estaba acercando se giró completamente, todavía con el ceño fruncido, así que yo también decidí mostrarme enfadado.

-Vaya, así que eso te enfada mucho…

-Sí, y tanto, yo que me esfuerzo porque estés bien, ¡y ni me lo agradeces! –se quejó.

Se me escapó una sonrisa, pero para que no la viera apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y la empujé contra la pared.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Te has mareado por levantarte tan rápido? –pero qué ocurrencias tenía…

-Sí, será eso…-le dije levantando la mirada y fijándola en sus ojos.-eeh… Karin, ¿tú crees… -dije desviando ahora un poco la mirada- que Matsumoto y Yuzu tienen la misma intuición…?

-Eehhehehe, no, creo que andan muy equivocadas, las dos, ¡jajaja! –dijo riéndose a cinco centímetros de mí, tan cerca… quizás esta vez…

Me di contra la puerta. No entendí lo que había pasado, pero enseguida lo entendí. Ichigo había abierto la puerta, Karin se quedó parada y yo me empotré.

-AAaahhh… -solté cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Toshiro! ¿Qué hacías aquí?-preguntó él.

-Bueno, verás, es que, por si no te acuerdas… cuando te fuiste… -empecé a contarle.

-No, eso ya lo sé, me refiero, a detrás de la puerta. –dijo señalándola.-¿Y tú, Karin?

-¡Ah! Es que verás, a Toshiro se le cayó el cacharro de los caramelos y lo estábamos buscando… -dijo improvisando, de verdad que me encantaba cuando improvisaba.

-¿Y los habéis encontrado?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Sí, si justamente, estaban detrás de la puerta.-dije sacándolos de mi bolsillo.

-¡Ah! A propósito. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de por qué Isshin y Yuzu hablan de no sé qué de una góndola?-preguntó Ichigo otra vez.

-Ah… ni idea.- contestó Karin.-¡Oh! ¿Dónde está Rukia?

-Pues, abajo.

Karin salió escopeteada y yo me quedé un momento ahí.

-Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de que me vaya de aquí.-dije, suponiendo que con la llegada de Ichigo, ya no era necesaria mi estancia allí.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó.

-Claro, ya estoy prácticamente rehabilitado. Puedo luchar contra los tipos esos, si lo necesitáis…

-No, ya sé que no estás curado. Me lo han dicho todos.

Se cayó una gota de sudo por mi cabeza. ¿Para qué preguntaba, entonces?

-Por eso, Rukia y yo iremos a casa de Orihime, que ya que no está y que nos dejó sus llaves, podemos ir tranquilamente, y tú quédate con Karin, que seguramente te necesitará. No quiero que se meta en más follones.

-Kurosaki… ¿por qué todos insistís en que me quede con tu hermana? –pregunté desconcertado.

-Porque creo que eres el único hombre aparte de mí que puede protegerla, y que es más fuerte que ella misma.-dijo mirándome con… ¿cariño?

-Hay muchos shinigamis fuertes… no tengo por qué ser yo… -dije desviando la mirada.

-pero ella no confía en cualquiera, y yo confío en ti, Toshiro. Haz que sea feliz.-y bajó las escaleras.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Qué me dejaba vía libre?

**KARIN POV**

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos.-dijeron Ichi-nii y Rukia.

-Toshiro, manteneros alejados de nosotros…

-¿Y si nos persigue un loco de esto? ¿cómo lo sabréis? ¡Son humanos! –dije yo alarmada.

-Enviaremos a Rangiku a que os vigile.-dijo Ichigo. No me hizo mucha gracia la idea.

Vi a Toshiro un poco desanimado por el comentario.

-¿Pasa algo, Toshiro?

-No, es que, no creo que esté por la labor… que digamos… -dijo un poco mosqueado.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos? –pregunté ya un poco harta.

-Da igual, a donde nos lleve el viento.-me dijo Toshiro cogiéndome de la cintura y arrastrándome.

-¡P-pero qué haces!-grité alarmada.

-P-perdón –dijo él abriendo los ojos y alejándose de mí.

-Va, da igual.-le dije llevándomelo. En ese momento caí en que siempre le perdonaba todo. Que daba igual lo que me hubiera hecho, no lo tomaba mal… quizás era porque parecía del todo inocente… qué sé yo…

Ya en la calle, estábamos los dos callados. Pero, ya que pronto se iría, debía aprovechar el momento con él…

-Oye, Toshiro… -le dije.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué… te acercaste a mí el otro día… tanto?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué otro día?-dijo poniéndose nervioso.

-El de cuando aparecieron los tipos sospechosos… -dije para no preguntarle lo que había pasado… antes.

-Aah, … bueno, es que, pensé que si mezclaba mi energía espiritual con la tuya… no te notarían… -dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿Y por qué me tendrían que buscar a mí?

-Porque… ¿quién no te buscaría, Karin?-¿EEH? ¿He oído bien?

-Ah...¿A qué te refieres con eso, Toshiro?

-¿eeh? ¿Q-qué he dicho? –preguntó girándose a mí desconcertado.

-¿Tienes amnesia o algo? –pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Aah, pues… quizás sí… -dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡No me lo quieres contar! –le dije señalándome y acercándome a él. Él cada vez ponía más cara de susto, y eso me hacía gracia. –A ver, Toshiro… ¿Tú por qué querrías buscarme eh?-pregunté retorcidamente.

-¡Yo a ti por nada! Y si fuera por algo, sería para que tu hermano no me odiara el resto de su vida por dejarte por ahí tirada. –dijo enfadado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿sólo estás conmigo por lo que te repercuta el 'enfado' de mi hermano?

-¿Y qué si fuera así? ¿A ti qué más te da? Ya sabes que esto sólo era mientras él estuviera en el Seiretei, no tendría por qué importarme para nada una humana… -¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien?

-E…eres… ¡eres un imbécil, Hitsugaya-taichooo! –le grité y me fui corriendo.

Llegué al parque, un lugar donde muchas veces mis compañeros de equipo teníamos que jugar a fútbol porque unos de secundaria nos invadían… y no había nadie para ayudarnos…

Vi a una niña jugando con su hermano, supongo, y sonreí triste… luego miré al tejado de un edificio de por ahí y vi a Toshiro ahí sentado. ¡Será idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve? Por qué tiene que llegar tan lejos…

Se sorprendió cuando fijé mi vista en él enfadada. Me volteé y me fui andando rápido a un banco un poco alejado, desde donde no podría verme desde tejados de edificios. Será idiota, imbécil y todo lo demás… ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? ¿Tan poca cosa era yo para él? De acuerdo que hacía menos de una semana que nos conocíamos… pero, yo… me había llegado a enamorar de él… ¿cómo había sido capaz de decirme eso? ¿es que no tenía sentimientos?

-Karin… -oí muy cerca de mí. Me dio repelús y hice un mini salto. –aagh, lo siento, te he asustado…

Al girarme, levanté la mano para darle una buena ostia en la cara, aunque noté un líquido en mis ojos… ¿qué era eso? Nunca antes me había pasado… o quizás… hace mucho tiempo…

Pero Toshiro me cogió el brazo y me abrazó. Llevó su mano a mi cabeza y la aplastó contra mi hombro.

-Karin… yo…-me susurraba mientras me acariciaba la cabeza con la suya.-… no quería decirte eso… ni sé por qué te lo dije… -¿eh? No entendía nada.-yo… no sé cómo decírtelo… pero, no quería que… es que si supieras… pero si yo te dijera… y si tú me respondieras…

-A ver, Toshiro, ¿quieres hablar claro? No me entero de nada.-le dije apartándole de mí.

-Es que… yo, no quería decirte eso, pero no sé por qué, me salió. Y lo siento mucho, Karin. Yo, no siento eso, tú… yo jamás querría separarme de ti…

-¿Q…qué has dicho?-pregunté sorprendida… parecía como si ocultara algo en sus palabras.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-¡EEh! ¡Noo! ¡Dímelo!

-Olvída lo que te dije antes… y… lo de ahora también… -me contestó… ¿poniéndose rojo?

-Vamos, cuéntamelo mejor. Quiero saber más… vamos, Toshiro… -dije en un susurro.

-Karin, yo… no puedo… -dijo dándome la espalda.

-¿Eh? ¿No puedes hablarme, ahora?

-No, no puedo decírtelo… va en contra de las normas…

-¿Quée? Vamos, Hitsugaya-taicho, ¿es que no has aprendido nada de mi hermano?-dije con una risa. Toshiro se quedó quieto.

-Karin… -levanté los ojos mientras se giraba hacia mí.- no me vuelvas a llamar 'Hitsugaya-taicho' –me dijo mientras me rodeaba el cuello con su mano… eeh…

¿Por qué me latía tan fuerte el corazón? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de mi cara? ¿Por qué ponía esos ojos tan…tentadores? ¡¿Es que estaba intentando besarmee? Prácticamente entré en pánico en mi fuero interno, pero en el exterior, estaba totalmente paralizada.

Cuando, de pronto sonó un ruido muy cercano, como si se hubiera caído un árbol.

Nos separamos rojos y miramos qué había pasado… y era… eeh… Matsumoto.

-¡Aah..ah… MATSUMOOTOOO! –gritó Toshiro.

-Lo siento taicho, pero Ichigo me mandó a vigilarlos… no sabía que… -dijo sorprendida y tapándose la boca. ¿No sabía qué?

-¿Se puede saber qué tonterías dices?-preguntó Toshiro enfadado.

¿Cómo que tonterías?

-Bueno, pues nada, mientrastanto, ¿vamos a jugar a cartas? –ofreció Matsumoto sacando una baraja de ya sabéis de dónde.

**Emrghhem… gomen nasaaiii! .**

**Aunque parezca meentira, tenía el cap preparado pero todavía no lo había subido… sí, es para matarme xD**

**Bueno, ahora que son vacaciones tendré más tiempo Y los próximos capítulos tienen muuucho humor xDDD**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado pese a que os haya dejado con la intriga… y, que la frase de Toshiro del otro capítulo se quede en el aire… pero ya digo, ni él mismo se atreve a continuarla… O_o**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, en serio, me hacéis muy feliz cuando veo que agreais el fic a favoritos ^^ pero, pero, revieeeewws! X33**

**Puesh nada, pasadlo bien estos días, y hasta la próxima. X3**

**Mashetsu**


	10. Quiero un negocio

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**10. Quiero… un negocio.**

**TOSHIRO POV**

No sé cómo fue la cosa que estábamos en casa de Kurosaki jugando a cartas… los tres. Matsumoto y Karin lo pasaban bien, pero yo… no tanto… no me gusta jugar que se diga.

El caso es que el móvil de Matsumoto sonó.

-¡Oups! Un hollow. Tengo que irme. No os mováis. –dijo yéndose por la ventana.

-¡Espera! ¡Voy contigo! –le dije.

-Nooo, taichoo, tú te quedas con Karin-chaaan.-me suplicó.

-¡Pero es que tengo ganas de matar a alguien! –mientras decía la frase, Matsumoto ya había desaparecido.

Me dirigí a la ventana y Karin me cogió del brazo.

-Si quieres desahogarte, puedes matarme. –me dijo seria pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás tonta? ¿Cómo quieres que te mate? ¡Yo jamás te haría daño!-le grité, pero me di cuenta de lo que había dicho… y me quedé en blanco.

-¿Cómo… te atreves a insultarme? ¡Te dije que sólo podrías cuando fueras capitán general! –me gritó muy enfadada.

-Bueno, técnicamente, no era un insulto. No es lo mismo preguntarte por un estado de… digamos ánimo, que llamarte tonta directamente… así que, tómatelo como un aviso…

-¡Tú sí que estás tonto!-me dijo dándome un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Pero qué haces imbécil?-le grité. Eso la cabreó más y empezó a darme más golpes.- ¡Para! ¡Para! ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Porque eres idiota…

Algo pasó entre nuestras cabezas… ¿Una… lanza?

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-reguntó Karin sorprendida.

-¡UNA BERENJENA! –respondió alguien desde fuera de la ventana.

Nos giramos para comprobarlo, y sí, era una berenjena.

-¿Y por qué nos la has tirado? ¿Es que nos la regalas? –preguntó Karin acercándose a la ventana. Pero la persona tiró otra… berenjena, y le dio de pleno a la cabeza de Karin, que cayó y quedó K.O.

-Bueno, podéis quedároslas, si queréis, pero os estaba atacando… -responde.

-Vaya, sí que han caído bajo los villanos, ahora atacando con hortalizas… -susurré.- ¿Y por qué nos tiras berenjenas?

-Ah, es que verás, últimamente no vendía mucho, y sale mejor regalar lo sobrante que tirarlo, así que, pues ya ves.

-¡No mientas! ¡También has dicho que nos atacabas! Y seguro que tienes algo que ver con el carnicero y la pescatera…

-¿Qué? ¿Se me han adelantado? –sollozó la mujer.

-Bueno, no, ellos no usaron tu táctica de atacar con sus productos sobrantes… sí, no nos tiraron pescado y jamones…

-Ah… entonces, vinieron a ver si era a ella a quien debíamos encontrar, que por lo visto sí que es, así que me han enviado a mí para que me la lleve.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis de Karin?

-Ah, no lo sé. La quiere mi amo.

-¿quién es tu amo?

-Tampoco lo sé. Nunca le he visto. Sólo he oído su voz.

-¿entonces por qué le haces caso?

-Es que me manipula.

-¿Y a ti te parece bien?

-Eso no te importa.

-¿Y qué es lo que queréis de Karin?

-Como ya he dicho. No es importante. Bueno, me refería a otra cosa, pero ahora da igual, el caso es que sirve para lo mismo, quiero decir, para cosas diferentes, pero se usa la misma frase… cariño.

Cómo hablaba esa mujer… pero esa palabra me dejó tieso. La mujer se acercó a la ventana y reaccioné.

-No te llevarás a Karin.-dije protegiéndola.

-Y tanto.-dijo segura.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

La mujer levantó una ceja y sonrió. Me sorprendí y busqué mi cacharro de caramelos, y me tomé uno.

Pero la mujer empezó con su ataque.

-Bien, cariño. –aggh, una estocada.- ¿quieres mandarinas, mi amor? –segunda estocada, estaba sacando mandarinas.- ¡Ah, no! ¿Qué te gustan más los melones, verdad, tesoro? –volvió a decir mientras sacaba verduras de adivina dónde. ¿qué clase de ataque era este?

Me dejaba agotado.

-No… no le hagas nada… a Karin… -dije protegiéndola con mis brazos.

-Vamos, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño… apartáte de la chica… -me dije amenazándome con un saco de patatas. Negué con la cabeza… pero realmente estaba exhausto.- tesoro, deja a la chica, ya es mayorcita… tesoro… quizás mi amo quiera devorarla, pero estará muy bien en su tripa…

Me dieron mucha rabia esas palabras, y es cuando saqué mi espada.

-¡Congela los cielos, Hyourinmaru! –grité y un dragón de hielo hizo unas esposas en los pies y brazos de la mujer… tampoco podía matarla… era una humana, que estaba controlada, y al parecer pasaba por una crisis económica… no podía morir de esa manera, pobre mujer… -en fin, cuando acabe todo esto, te juro que iré a comprar la verdura a tu tienda… ¿Dónde has dicho que la tienes?

-¡Ah! En el mercado mayor de Karakura… uaaah, ¡Vendrá un shinigami a comprarme! ¡Qué ilusión!

-Sí, mucha.- Dije sentándola en la cama… de momento, no podía hacer nada con esa mujer. Porque, 1. No estaba bien dejar a alguien con esposas por ahí en la calle. 2. Si se las sacaba, sería peligrosa. 3. Si iba al quiosco de Urahara, dejaría a Karin sola, y me daban más mal rollo el carnicero y la pescatera… y 4. No tenía móvil para llamar a los demás.

-Bien, ahora estoy yo en la cama y ella inconsciente en el suelo… ¿no vas a ayudarla?-me giré furioso.

-¡Si no le hubieras tirado un melón no estaría así?

-¿No era una berenjena?- los dos miramos en la dirección dónde debían estar las verduras. - ¡Bueno, eso no quita que esté inconsciente en el suelo!- dijo señalando a Karin con la cabeza.

-Ya va, ya va… -dije molesto. Me agaché al lado de Karin y la cogí en brazos… tenía el cuerpo muy cálido… y noté cómo su cabeza se ladeaba hacia mi hombro… me vino una sensación extraña… pero la aludí y la dejé en la cama.

-¿La quieres mucho, verdad? –me preguntó la mujer.

-Sí…- respondí en un suspiro. ¿Quéee? ¿Pero qué acabo de decir? -…espera, ¿yo he dicho eso? –pregunté a la mujer por si había oído mal de mis oídos.

-Sí, has dicho que sí, y tampoco hace falta que intentes negarlo, porque se nota mucho… -dijo impasible. ¿De verdad… se notaba?

Me mordí el labio con el pensamiento de que se hubiera dado cuenta… aunque, supongo que sólo un idiota no lo haría… porque… en varias ocasiones había intentado besarla… vaya, es cierto, así que era por eso…

-Bueno, creo que tengo la solución para despertarla.- dijo la mujer sacando algo de su… ¿manga? –esto es lo mejor, una sandía congelada.

-¿Q…QUÉÉÉ? ¿Cómo puede caberte una sandía en la manga? ¿Y… no te daba escalofríos si está congelada? –le grité.

-Aii, aii, calma, calma… porque, en realidad, tendrías que preguntarte cómo he sacado la sandía con el kido ese tuyo en mis muñecas… -me advirtió.

-E… es verdad… -dije frunciendo el ceño. Miré a Karin.- Pero ahora me das la sandía.- le cogí la sandía de las manos y la puse entre los brazos de Karin.

Segundos después se despertó.

-Q…qué fríooo… -dijo… y abrió los ojos. -¡Uaaah! ¿De dónde ha salido esta sandía? –preguntó tirándola.

-De su manga.- respondí señalando a la mujer.

-Bueeno, querida, ahora que ya estás despierta, le voy a resolver las dudas a tu… ehh, lo que sea, sobre cómo he podido coger la sandía con el kido… -dijo la mujer.

-¡No! ¡Déjame adivinarlo! –dijo Karin emocionada.-en realidad, no eres verdulera, eres una maga que no tuvo éxito en sus trucos de magia porque cada vez que pedías voluntarios en tus actuaciones les caían sandías y melones a los pies y por eso fuiste perdiendo audiencia… así que te volviste verdulera…

-Vaya… me has dejado impresionada… -dijo la mujer ensimismada.

-Y que lo digas… -dije dándole la razón resignado.

-…has dado en el clavo… -continuó.

-¿Quééééé? –gritamos Karin y yo al unísono.

-Es verdad. Pero la cuestión es que mi amo ha venido a liberarme. Aquí no entra nada del pasado.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Y acto seguido un ojo enorme y negro asomó por la ventana. Era un hollow enorme… debía ser un menos…

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunté furioso poniéndome entre Karin y el hollow.

-Yoooo soooooy- cantó en voz de tenor.- sooooy el temido hoooollooooow… mee teemeeen poooor mi voooooz, peeero especialmeeeente, por miiis tíiiteereess, pppoooor esssoooooo soy conocidooo como eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel titíiiiiiriterooo.-acabó su presentación.

Karin y yo aplaudimos… lo había hecho muy bien.

**Síiii, lo séee, estúpido xDD**

**Pero nada, yo había avisado xD**

**A ver qué pasará ahora con el hollow cantante… tachán, tachán.**

**Naada, un poco de paciencia ;)**

**Pues nada, cuidaros mucho, y como hoy es el día del libro… pues nada, os regalo este capítulo (¿?) En fin… u.u cuidaros mucho, seguid leyendo y escribidme reviews, de paso **

**Hasta prontoo! **

**Mashetsu**


	11. Quiero una manzana

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**… una manzana**

**KARIN POV**

-Vaya, Toshiro, aunque sea un hollow, debes admitir que tiene estilo…-le dije a Toshiro.

-YYY TANTOOOOO- cantó el hollow. –Querida míaaa…- me cantó con voz seductora O/o- ¿quieres venir conmiiigo a contemplaaar la lunaa en todo su esplendooor?-me tendió la mano, y se la cogí. Estaba embelesada… ese hollow… era muy atractivo… o/o

-¡KAAARIIIN! –gritó una voz que me sonaba. Luego algo rompió el contacto entre mi amado y yo.

-¡Pero Toshiro! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Él me quiere! –dije señalando al hollow, que me echaba una sonrisa seductora, aunque no se la veía porque llevaba una máscara encima ^^U

-¿KA-RIN? ¿Has caído en la estúpida trampa de este idiota?-me preguntó sacudiendo su mano frente a mi cara.

-Aggh, puede ser…-dije desencantándome- ¡Así es como hiciste que ella te siguiera! –acusé al hollow.

-No, querida. Ella nunca me había visto… la controlaba con hilos… yo… sólo te quiero a ti… -me respondió el hollow… parecía sincero…

-¡Basta ya! –gritó Toshiro poniéndose entre el hollow y yo.- ¡Karin! ¡No le escuches! –me advirtió.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Es imposible no oír a no ser que esté sorda!

-Aagh, da igual. ¡Tú! ¡Titiritero! ¿Por qué quieres a Karin? –preguntó irritado.

-Pooor el mismo motivooo que túuuuu –canturreó otra vez. ¿qué quería decir con eso? -¿No crees que es preciooosaaaa? –ooh, me encanta cómo me alaga.

Toshiro puso una cara fea.

-…déjala en paz… ¡no sé para qué la quieres! ¡Pero no dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima! –gritó. Vaya… si que se tomaba en serio la palabra de Ichi-nii.

Toshiro sacó a Hyourinmaru, salió de la habitación empujando al hollow y desplegó el bankai. Realmente se veía solemne… digno de verse… aunque seguía herido…y eso me mataba… espera… ¿no acababa de decir que estaba loca por un hollow? Vale, había caído en su estúpido truco.

-Bueno, hollow cantante, titiritero y conquistador de mujeres, ¿tienes alguna otra habilidad especial que sea interesante de ver? –preguntó Toshiro con sorna.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, creo que ya lo has visto todo.-dijo despreocupado el titiritero.

-Bien, entonces, muérete. –soltó Toshiro y con un simple movimiento dejó al hollow congelado.

Volvió hacia mí.

-Vaya, sí que ha sido fácil. No sé por qué hemos tardado tanto tiempo con este asunto.- le dije.

-Bueno, la verdad es que quería conocerle un poco… y saber por qué iba detrás de ti. –dijo despreocupado.

-¿Y qué has descubierto, mi salvador? –pregunté riéndome.

-Que estaba enamorado de ti.-respondió… agggh, ¿por qué tienen la misma conjugación la primera y la tercera persona del singular en este tiempo verbal? Vaya, si se tradujera, no saldría bien esta frase xD.

-E-eel… hollow… ¿no? –pregunté un poco dubitativa.

Él se paró en seco. Juraría que le había visto ponerse rojo.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Era del maldito hollow de quién hablábamos! –me gritó.

-Oye, calma, calma. Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así… -le dije poniendo las manos delante de mi cara.

-¡TAAAAAIIIICHOOOO! –gritó una voz desde la ventana. Indudablemente, era Rangiku.- ¡Se me ha escapado el holloooow!

-¿no me digas? ¿No sería ese, por casualidad? –dijo impasible señalando a los trocitos de hielo con cachos de hollow congelado dentro.

-pues probablemente-respondió.- ¿Entonces era ese el problema?-preguntó.

-Pues sí… al parecer… EL HOLLOW estaba enamorado de Karin, y como era llamado el titiritero utilizaba a gente para llevársela… supongo que por eso al final trajo a la frutera, porque sería la que menos daño le haría.

-¡Oooohh! ¡Qué bonita historia de amooor! –gritó Rangiku.- ¿No lo crees, taicho? Aunque acabó un poco triste para el pobre hollow… pero espera… ¿ya le preguntaste a Karin si le quería?

-¡Es verdad, desagradecido! ¡Yo estaba loca por ese hollow! –le reproché.

-¡Eso es mentira! El hollow había usado su poder de enamoración en ti. Eso es todo. Y la prueba de que no estabas enamorada de verdad es que no me mataste al amenazarle la vida.- me respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces… eso quería decir, que Toshiro era más importante para mí que el hechizo de amor que el hollow había ejercido sobre mí… vaya… qué cosas.

-¡Ah! ¡acabo de comunicarme con los otros y están de camino! Al parecer, han encontrado a los otros dos, pero hace un momento se han vuelto como si fueran normales y se han ido hacia el mercado… -dijo Rangiku.

-Lo que me recuerda… que… -dijo Toshiro girándose hacia la cama.

-Sí. Yo sigo aquí.-saludó la verdulera.

-¡EEEEEEhhh! ¿Qué es estoo? –gritaron un montón de gente en la ventana.

-¡Oh, así que esta es la única que queda? –preguntó un shinigami con unas pintas muy raras que daba miedo.- bien, ahora mismo me la llevaré para investigarla…

-¡N…no! –gritó la pobre mujer.

-Alto, Kurotsushi, déjala ir. –dijo Toshiro.

-Pero… la tienes atada tú… -le dije.

Estábamos los dos en la habitación de Ichigo, no sé por qué, pero yo estaba tumbada en su cama mirando el techo… y él miraba por la ventana. Entonces pensé: ¿De qué me sirve ahora ser shinigami si no puedo hacer nada? Además, no me hacía caso.

Me incorporé para salir y ser giró.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó. Ahora me tiene que dirigir la palabra, ¿no? Cuando me voy.

-Al baño.-le respondí borde. Pero lo mentí.

Fui a mi habitación y me convertí en shinigami. Intenté hacer algo heroico, y eso consistía en robarle una manzana al vecino de al lado.

Salté por la ventana. Era increíble lo volátil que sentía el alma. Como si no pesara. Era como una pluma flotante. Y llegué al árbol. Ahí cogí la manzana y cuando me giré, vi a Toshiro.

Mierda. ¿Ahora qué?

-K-Karin…? ¿Eres… shinigami?-me preguntó con miedo en los ojos. ¿Y qué pasaba con eso?

-Ah… bueno, yo… -no sabía qué decirle…- desde hace poco…

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo te convertiste?

-¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo?-le grité.

-¡Pues porque me siento responsable de lo que te pase!

-¿Sabes? ¡Una cosa es responsabilidad y otra estar todo el día encima de alguien! No sabes lo desagradable que es tener ilusión en conseguir algo pero no poder porque alguien te sigue todo el día. Yo quería ser shinigami para ayudar a mi hermano, vale, recuperó los poderes, ¡pero eso no quita que quiera acabar con lo que empecé!

-Karin, pero ya sabes que necesita tiempo, y no te puedes volver así como así…

-¡Pues que sepas que ni llegué a hollowizarme! ¡Y sin tu ayuda, ni la de Ichigo, ni de nadie! Yo sola me valgo. ¡No necesito ningún perrito que me cuide las espaldas. ¡Pesado! –seguí gritándole en esa pelea muda.

Pero él se giró y se fue.

Se fue. Y no vi a dónde. Llegué a casa de un salto. Miré en todas las habitaciones y no estaba.

Me sentía culpable…

Espera, ¿Yo? ¿Culpable? Vamos, Karin, no seas idiota. No tienes por qué cargar con esto. Ya sabes, él es el capitán de la décima división de shinigamis, en él recae toda la responsabilidad. Si se quiere comportar como un crío, que lo haga. Me da igual. Así me deja tranquila.

Me tumbé en la cama. Miré el techo. Blanco… como el haori… y como su pelo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Enano estúpido!

-¡Karin-chaaaaaan!-gritó una voz melosa desde la ventana.

-Ah… Rangiku… -la saludé cansada.

-¡Oh! ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Dónde está el capitán?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Él… ni idea. Se ha ido.-respondí secamente.

-Vaya… espera, que intento localizarle… -después de un momento, se le iluminó la cara.-Anda, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

-No pienso ir.-respondí secamente.

-Vamos, Karin. Tenéis que solucionar esto. Seguro que es un malentendido.

-¡No hay ningún malentendido! ¡Es un pesado y punto! –me quejé dándole la cara.

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón. –dijo mirando el techo.- sí que es pesado… pero eso no quiere decir que no sea agradable. Si es así es porque se preocupa mucho y te tiene en cuenta… -me explicó sonriente.

-Ninguna excusa servirá. No pienso ir. ¡Estoy enfadada!

-Y… -empezó a decir con voz de gato.- ¿no sientes curiosidad por saber cuál es el lugar en el que descansa de sus penas el capitán?

La miré de reojo.

-No…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sí que lo quieres saber! Además… si voy sola… se enfadará conmigo… porque dirá que le espío…

-¡Y si voy contigo aún más! ¿No ves que está muy enfadado?

-¿Contigo? No me lo creo.-me dijo sacando la lengua.

-¿A sí? ¡Pues ahora lo veremos!-dije sonriendo.

Vaya, había caído en su trampa.

Y sin saber cómo, nos dirigimos al lugar donde estaba Toshiro. En una carretera, era la puesta de sol, y él estaba apoyado en la vaya.

Qué lugar más raro… y pensar que por ahí pasaba muchas veces para ir al campo de fútbol…

Captó nuestra presencia y al verme, en mi cuerpo, frunció el ceño.

-¿A ti qué te pasa?-le grité enojada.

-Nada. ¡Es a ti a quien le pasa algo! ¿Te planteas mentirle a todo el mundo? ¿Hacer como si no pasara nada?-preguntó en voz alta.

Hervía de la furia.

-Eh, eh, un stop.-Matsumoto se puso en medio.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Es una shinigami.- contestó rápido Toshiro.

Se me abrieron los ojos y estuve a punto de meterle un puñetazo pero Rangiku me paró.

-Vale, vale. Oye, Karin, no es motivo suficiente.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Te lo ha dicho! ¡Sin mi permiso! –enfaticé.

-¡Ese no es el caso!

-¡Pues claro que lo es! ¡Podrías preguntar antes de hacer 'lo que crees conveniente' aunque no se refiera a ti! –le encaré.

-¿Cómo? Perdona, pero tú me has dicho que…

-Ehh… -Rangiku nos volvió a separar con su brazo mágico.- haya paz.-nos miró a los dos y suspiró.- haber, vale ya de peleas estúpidas. Karin, te convertiste en shinigami y no se lo dijiste, por eso él está enfadado, pero, taicho, deberías comprender que Karin necesitaba su tiempo…

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Ya sé que la tienes que proteger, ¡pero no hace falta saber cada detalle!

-¡Exacto!-señalé.

- Pues vale, ¡me voy a dormir a un tejado y todos felices! –sentenció él dándose la vuelta.

-¡No!- le cogí de un brazo.

Le miré a los ojos.

-No… no hace falta… es mejor que estés en casa… al fin y al cabo, no estás del todo recuperado… ¡y te podría coger una pulmonía o vete a saber tú qué! –le comenté exagerando.

Toshiro me sonrió. Y entonces comprendí que ya todo estaba bien.

**Pues nada… otro capítulo… O.o**

**´´aáá´´aaa yupi! ¬¬ no sé qué me ha dado.**

**He descubierto de dónde viene el capricho que tiene Ryuk con las manzanas… :O jajjajaja, paridas de Death Note, no me hagáis caso, que mezclo historias entre shinigamis y esto no puee ser! =_=**

**Bueenooo…. Pues nada, espero que os lo estéis pasando muy bien, que seáis muy felices, que no tengáis caries y que sigáis leyendo, aunque sean fics sin la calidad de un escritor… TToTT**

**Espero reviews **

**Y hasta la próxima =D**

**Mashetsu**


	12. Te quiero

**Arreglo de un hermano desesperado. **

**12. Te quiero…**

Todos estaban en el quiosco Urahara menos Toshiro y yo, que nos disponíamos a ir para allá. ¿Para qué? ¡Para celebrarlo! Esa gente era una juerguista.

Me puse una camiseta negra y unos tejanos, con mi coleta, y para allá. Me daba igual la situación… pero, no me gustaba ir con faldas.

-Aah, Toshiro, vámonos.-le dije sonriendo, ya que me esperaba debajo de la escalera.

Al llegar al claro ese, delante del quiosco, Toshiro se paró. Me giré.

-¿Notas alguna presencia extraña? –pregunté mirando hacia todos lados.

-No… eeh, Karin… -dijo acercándose a mí. Miré hacia arriba ya que estaba un poco agachada. Me acarició la cara, sonreí. Cerré los ojos y sentía cómo cada vez estaba más cerca…

-¡TAAAICHOOOO! –gritó Matsumoto y unas cuantas personas más que salían del quiosco. Nos separamos de golpe a dos quilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Os habéis enfadado? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Aaah, no.- dije improvisando.- se me había caído una cosa por aquí… -dije riendo.

-Bueno, os estábamos esperando. –gritaron y nos invitaron dentro.

Allí dentro había mucha gente. Y prácticamente todos bebiendo sake. Bueno, menos Ururu, Jinta… y… ¿Yuzu?

-eeehemYuzu… -dije a su lado.- ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunté con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno… jeje, tú te quedas con pelo blanco, y yo me quedo con pelo rojo. ¿Estamos en paces? –dijo sonriendo.

-¡Eeeh! ¡Yo no estoy con nadie! –grité poniéndome roja.

La gente se giró a mirarme, hasta Toshiro, con una cara de susto muy grande.

-Pues quizás sea hora ya… -me susurró Yuzu pícara y me empujó en la dirección dónde estaba Toshiro.

Pero de golpe, vi la mano de Rukia con un guante rojo con el dibujo de una calavera, la típica calavera de los shinigamis, me dio un golpe… y sentí mi alma de shinigami salir despedida de mi cuerpo. Al lado de ella estaba mi hermano. Se quedó con una cara de alucinado increíble. Le habría hecho una foto. Me habría reído. Pero no era el momento.

Un montón de shinigamis me miraban. Miraban mi alma. Convertida en lo que ellos también eran.

-K-Karin… eres… ¿desde cuándo?-musitó Ichigo. Luego cambió la cara y gritó enfadado.- ¡URAHARA!

El aludido sacó su abanico e hizo aspavientos.

-Vamos, era muy persistente, esta hermana tuya. No pude negarme… además, no llegó a la hollowización, así que no debes preocuparte.- rió él.

-¿Cómo?-me quejé.

-Bueno, así que tenemos un nuevo shinigami sustituto en la ciudad de Karakura…- instó un capitán de una enorme barba recogida con una cinta muy extraña.

Bajé la cabeza. El anciano me dio unos pocos golpecitos en la cabeza y luego se giró a hablar con otros capitanes… uno con una especie de túnica rosa y un sombrero, otro con cara de enfermo… Mayuri, Kuchiki, uno con cabeza de zorro… una chica… y no conozco a más…

Me sentí repudiada. Como si no le dieran importancia. O como si no quisieran hablar de eso en ese momento. Ichigo me miró con cara de: Ya hablaremos luego.

Me metí en mi cuerpo otra vez. Con un poco de pereza. Al levantarme, vi a Toshiro apoyado y me acerqué.

-Ehh… ¿Te gusta… el ponche? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni sé lo que es, ni hay aquí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Aah, pues no lo sé. Es que se supone que en las fiestas hay ponche… -dije mirando al suelo.

Toshiro se rió y se acercó a mí.

-Y dime, ¿a ti te gusta? -¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Espera, tampoco era nada del otro mundo, me estaba preguntando si me gustaba el ponche, ¿pero por qué me afectaba tanto una pregunta tan estúpida? Parecía que tenía doble sentido…

-Eeh, no lo he probado nunca.- dije con los ojos abiertos.

Noté cómo Toshiro se acercaba otra vez a mí y cómo llevaba una de sus manos a mi pelo. Quería besarle… esta vez, no…

Giré un momento los ojos para ver a mi alrededor y vi a un montón de shinigamis alrededor mirándonos. Me separé de él y me pusé como un tomate. Pero parecía que Toshiro estaba muuuuy furioso.

-¿Es que vais a dejarme besarla de una vez?-gritó muy enfadado. -¿Cuántas veces me van a tener que interrumpir eeeeeh? –uaau, había oído bien, ¿verdad? Estaba totalmente paralizada. Bueno, todos estábamos paralizados.

Hasta que Urahara apareció por ahí con su abanico. Ese hombre me ponía muy nerviosa.

-Uhum, Hitsugaya-taicho, tenemos una habitación por aquí que podría ayudarles… -nos dijo entre risas y fue hacia un lado.

Toshiro me miró con unos ojos de perdón o algo así, pero me cogió la mano y siguió a Urahara. Entramos en la sala.

Bueno, aquí es donde duermen mis mocosos, así que, no os interrumpirá nadie.- dijo y se fue.

-¿No te parece algo sospechoso? –le pregunté.

-¡P-pero, Urahara! ¡Queríamos verlo! –le gritó Matsumoto a la salida.

-Aah, tranquilos. Esa habitación tiene todas las paredes con unos cristales que desde fuera se ve lo de dentro pero desde dentro no se ve lo de fuera. ¡Así que les podemos espiar!

-Vaya, Ichigo, nunca me lo habría imaginado… -le dijo Rukia a su lado.

-Yo… bueno, creo que en parte es culpa mía.- dijo deprimiéndose.

-Vamos, Ichigo, sabes que Hitsugaya-taicho es un buen hombre, la cuidará. Además, no creo que nadie más se pudiera enamorar de Karin…

-¡En realidad sí! –saltó Matsumoto.

-¿A sí? ¿quién? –gritaron los dos al unísono.

-¡El hollow!

-Eehm… Karin, yo…no quería haber dicho eso…

-¿entonces no era verdad?

-No, sí que lo era… -respondió.- pero, tampoco quiero que tú no quieras…

Me acerqué a él y apoyé mi mano en su cara.

Me miró. Apoyó la suya en la mía.

-Así no nos verán… por muchas cosas raras que hagan.-le dije sonriendo.

Toshiro se acercó un poco, pero vaciló. ¿Me iba a dejar así?

Cerré los ojos y por fin sentí sus labios. En ese momento sentí el vació ese de mi estómago llenarse de una sensación nueva. No sabía cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin conocer ese sentimiento.

-¡Callad! –susurró alguien.

-pero si casi no se ve… tienen las manos delante…

-espera un poco

-vaya con mi hermana…

-vaya con el capitán

-qué historia de amor más bonita… pero ahora deberán separarse…

-es verdad…

Toshiro llevó su otra mano detrás de mi espalda y me acercó más a él.

-¿sabes qué?-le susurré enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello. –me cansa tener la mano levantada.-me reí.

Me miró y se rió.

-A mí también.- y me besó otra vez…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y aparecieron un montón de shinigamis. Nos quedamos los dos estáticos, abrazados y rojos. A Toshiro se le encendió la venita.

-P-perdón, capitán Hitsugaya, pero ya es hora de irnos.- dijo un shinigami.

¿Q-qué? ¿Se iba ya?

Le miré y me respondió con una mirada triste.

-Lo siento… -me dijo y se separó de mí.

-Karin… -me dijo mi hermano con pena apoyando sus manos en mis hombros. –vamos, no dejes que se vaya sin despedirse…

Me dirigí a donde estaban todos. Había una puerta rara ahí en medio. Me senté en un taburete y miré hacia otro lado. Estaba enfadada.

-Karin…-me susurró una voz por encima de mí.- recuerda que, al final de una vida siempre llega otra. Primero se es humano, luego, shinigami, y después, quizás seamos dioses.-apoyó su frente en la mía, como la otra vez.- siempre te estaré esperando. Pero disfruta de tu vida como humana, no hagas imprudencias.

-Claro… lo haré.-respondí.- yo, también siempre estaré esperando a volver a verte.- dije con una sonrisa triste.

Depositó su mano en mi cara y me dio un fugaz beso.

-Te quiero…

Y se fue.

**Goooomeenaasaaaaaaiii! **

**Hacía mucho que no subía nada… pero es que estaba liadísima con los exámenes.**

**Bueno, como os habéis podido dar cuenta… falta el epílogo o algo así y ya estará ^U^**

**Seguid escribiéndome para saber qué os parece y si tenéis algún deseo para el reencuentro *O***

**Hasta pronto! **

**Mashetsu.**


End file.
